Reborn
by crazzyredhead
Summary: After suffering a heroic death, Harry is given a second chance...reborn in a new realm. But with visions of his old life invading his dreams his new life may be just as complicated as the first, and with being Luffy's twin sister. Problems are sure to happen. (Rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Or do I own One Piece.

Chapter One

Death

The Great Hall was filled with cheers and the same time sadness. It was easy to see the destruction that went on just a few hours ago. Now the nightmare was over, Voldemort was dead. So everyone was rejoicing that the war had come to an end, but at a great cost. Which was why many people were dealing with the death of the ones they love. The room was a mix of happiness and sorrow. Looking around he could see the smiling faces, and the relief shined in there eyes. Then there was the few who were crying. Harry was looking for his friends to see them gathering near George who was sitting next to Fred telling him how they won the war.

It was then, he barley noticed it. That someone was walking towards the family he cares about. As Harry watched the man pulling out his wand he started to run over. He would not let anything happen to them. He may be over reacting, or may be still in the mind set for a fight. But he was not going to take any chances. As he was only a few steps away, he saw the wand pointed at Ginny's back. He did not hear the words only saw the mans mouth forming the words, he was all to familiar with. "GINNY" He yelled as he dashed in front of her.

Only of her to turn around and see the green light hitting Harry square on the chest. She watched in slow motion as his body fell to the ground in a heap. Not moving, she ran forward dropping next to him. "Harry please get up, come on Harry you lived through two killing cruses already. What's another one? Please wake up Harry." She was shaking him. She did not notice Hermione or Ron landing next to her and shaking him. Hermione pulled him over only for Ginny to fall on his chest crying.

His bright green eyes were lifeless and empty. There was nothing there she started crying and screaming how it wasn't fair.

While she cried a bright light filled the room. Only for everyone to turn towards the light. There stood a woman, she looked down at the wizards and witches in her hands she held a torch. The man who killed Harry was tied up and looked to be in pain. They all looked towards her with puffy red eyes, and tears streaming down their faces. She walked over towards Harry. Then a woman appeared next to her wearing a black cloak glaring at the woman. She pulled down her hood showing her blue hair. "You can't have, you know that it is my job to take the soul to the sprit world. If I don't do my job I will be in a lot of trouble."

"Death you are not taking him to the afterlife yet."

Death glared at her, "what have I told you about calling me that Hecate." Hermione gasped as this was the name of the Greek goddess of magic. "Look I came here for the boy."

Death walked over to her. As Harry appeared before them as a ghost. The young man looked to be in a daze. Hecate looked at her, "I am taking him. As for his friends," she looked down to Ron, Hermione, and then to Ginny. "I am sorry but he will not be living in this realm any more."

Ginny looked up at them while she looked to what seemed to be Harry's ghost. "Please don't take Harry please let him live. He only done good." Tears streamed down her face.

She looked down at Ginny "I am sorry young one. Do not worry his soul is in good hands." She walked forward and by then Hermione, Molly and then everyone started to plead with them to let him live.

She looked to them, then Harry, Death and Hecate vanished.

"Why is it you like to make a scene, and second off you can't have him. It is my job to take his soul."

"He did you and every one else a favor. You should have taken Tom Riddles soul when he died the first time. Why was it you missed your chance. Oh yes you had a hangover. Now I am giving him the option of being reborn in a different world."

"Were shall he be born."

"He will be born in a world that is more ocean and seas. I have decide already who his parents shall be if he says yes. If he doesn't then I shall let you take him."

"So why is it, you have now taken two men that I was to collect today."

"I can if I want and I have plan for him. You know very well he was not to die tonight and yet he did. For the other man, he was cursed and because of the prank on that springs I put there. So I felt bad. And it because of that cruse he was killed by someone. He should have not died, neither of them."

"Now go the boy is coming too, I will call for you if he decides against the plan."

Harry eyes felt heavy he looked around to see he was in an elegant room he then saw a woman with golden hair walking towards him. She was tall and curvy and wore a wizard cloak but under it was Greek dress. "My name is Hecate Harry. I am sorry but you could not survive that last killing cruse."

Harry fell to the ground "wow I defeated Voldemort to be done in by someone I don't know… Ginny." He said with his head down.

"Come sit down with me Harry." She motioned him over to a table with tea. He looked over at a man with dark hair in a braid, wearing Chinese garb. "Don't mind him he will be better soon and I will be talking to him after you."

"Now Harry I am offering a deal, you can be reborn but not in the world you know. It will be different."

"Will I have my memory's."

"Depends on you, there is no magic in this world but I shall let you keep yours. If you take this option I must warn you, you will be born from a different family. You may not look as you do now, and you will grow up without your memory's. I give you the option of gaining them back. The other option is to go to the after life. I will give you time to make your choice." She left for several hours with the other man. Only to come back and there was no sign of him.

Harry looked up "how will I learn magic? You say there is no magic there. How will I learn to control my magic if I have no one to teach me?"

She smirked "my dear boy the first witches and wizards had no one to teach them. Trust me you will learn a way."

"I will miss Ginny, Hermione, Ron and everyone so much. I don't want to forget about them. Or my parents or…. Though if I remember it…. It may be better is my memories are just dreams. But after my next life is over and I have join everyone in the after life. I want my memories of both lives."

"I knew you would say that. " She stood up and touched his forehead as he started to de-age.

"Harry live a full life then join your friends and family from both in the afterlife." He soon was a baby and vanished.

Death appeared next to her "You didn't tell him there is the chance of him being born as a girl." Death said walking over.

"Why make him worry when he will have no memories of it?"

"If know you and I do, he will gain his memory. That boy will learn of his past in dew time."

"He will only see them as dreams. It depends on how Harry translates them." She said smiling while looking at a woman who was now carrying twins instead one child.

A/N: Alright I have a poll up for you guys. You have to post it in a review though.

Frist off should Harry be born a Girl or Boy

Second off he will be a twin, either the twin of Ace or Luffy.

Then last but not least give me some names

Does Harry eat a fruit if so what power….

I hope to see some reviews soon.

Also to all my readers sorry I did not update any of my other stories this popped in my mind yesterday and I had to write it. I will be putting a poll up on my page asking what story I should update next. The poll will be closing by October 21st. Please vote and I will try to have at least a few stories updated by the end of the month.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A New Start

Once upon a time, there was a great pirate. His name was Gold Roger. He had conquered every single treasure that existed. His last words before his execution _"Want my ultimate treasures? It's possible I will give them to those who can find them._

_I have gathered everything in this world and already hidden them in that place..." _Since then the world has entered the pirate era

She groaned as she ran through the town heading to where her twin was. She knew he would be causing trouble at the moment. That was when she saw him, her brother was standing on the figure head of the ship. She smiled while she ran to go join him, "Now what is he doing?"

She ran forward and climbed on the ship. She was at the age where her and her brother would be mix up a lot. She had the same short black messy hair just like her brother. She looked just like him the main difference between them were two things, their eyes, he had dark eyes while she had sea green eyes. Then her _"birthmark"_ as her gramps called it. She just saw it as a cool looking scar in the shape of a lighting bolt.

"I'll prove it for you all to see!" she heard her brother shouting at the pirates.

'What is he doing now.' Her jaw dropped as she watched her brother stab himself in the face. . She ran forward as he was crying out that it hurt. "LUFFY" she jumped up next to him "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" she grabbed her brother as some other pirates grabbed them and were running to the nearest doctor. "Hey let me go I am fine."

Soon after everything clamed down she was back at Makino's Bar. Hearing them toast to how crazy her brother was. "Ah it didn't hurt one bit…" Luffy shouted while he had tears in his eyes. Alice looked at her brother.

"You are stupid, and a horrible liar." She said glaring at him. She smiled at him, while he glared back at her, then both of them said at the same time. "At least we both have scars now." They smiled at each other. She turned to see the red haired pirate with three scars over his left eye. He looked down at Luffy shaking his head and look down at them. She did not except him to start yelling at them.

"This is not funny! YOU SHOULD NOT DO SUCH STUPID THINGS-" Shanks went on yelling only to notice that Luffy was ignoring him.

"I'm not afraid of pain at all! Next time bring me out to sea! I want to be a pirate too!" Luffy shouted.

She then listen to Shanks laughing and telling Luffy that not being able to swim would be the pirates greatest weakness. "Your sister will become a pirate before you do."

"NO SHE WON'T!" Luffy glared at him. "I will be a pirate first. And as long as I stay onboard the ship I'll be fine! Besides my fighting is pretty good too!. I've rigorously trained before! My punch is as strong as a pistol fire!"

Alice walked over jumping on Shanks back "He is telling the truth. But it's still not as strong as my punch." She stuck out her tongue at Luffy.

Shanks looked at both of them bored "Pistol? Wow… Really?"

The Twins both yelled at Shanks "WHAT KIND OF TONE IS THAT!"

The twins had huge smiles on their faces as some of the crewmembers were telling Shanks to bring them along for once but when they looked over to Shanks smiling. The listen to him telling the crew, "Ok then who is staying here."

Then the members laughed and told them tough luck.

"That's not fair Shanks." Alice said upset wanting to go. She wanted to be free to do what ever she wanted with no one controlling her, telling her what to do.

"Ten years I might take you out to sea might." Alice smiled while her brother was still mad and Shanks gave him a drink of juice then started laughing saying no real man would drink juice. Alice sat down with Ben, she listened to her brother rant how it was unfair. "I want to go. I think you should let us come and join."

"Alice the problem is we face many opponents if we take you with us. During those fights we be worried about your safety and would not be in top form. If something were to happen we could not stand for it. So listen to the captain and in ten years become a pirate."

"He just likes to make fun of me." Luffy said walking over pouting.

"It is easy to make fun of you though." Alice said smiling. Only to have Luffy tackle her to the ground and soon both of them were fighting. Ben shook his head at the twins. They always ended up fighting each other. Alice smiled when she was sitting on top of Luffy "I win."

Makino smiled while walking by "Come on you two I have food ready for you." Alice smiled and ran over sitting to the left of Shanks while Luffy sat to the right of him. She smiled as she ate her food and tuned out her brother.

Only when the place was quite that she would hear a pen hitting the ground she turned to see some bandits. She turned back to her food.

The man looked to Makino "we are bandits. We're not here to cause any trouble. We just wanna buy 10 barrels of sake."

"I'm so sorry but we are out of sake."

"Oh? That's strange then what are they drinking? Is it water?"

"It's sake, but that's all we have."

Shanks looked up at the bandit "I'm sorry, look's like we've finished all the sake here." Shanks held up a bottle that had not been opened. "Sorry about that. Here ,if you don't mind take the last bottle."

Alice watched as the bandit hit the bottle that Shanks had in his hand. She looked around 'why aren't they doing anything?'

"Just who do you think I am? Don't take me so lightly. One bottle is not enough!"

Shanks looked upset and looked down at the floor, "Oh no- Now the floor is all wet."

That was when the bandit pulled out his bounty "See this? My head is worth eight million beli. I'm one of the prime fugitives here. And I've killed 56 people before you cocky bastard. Now that you know who I am, don't mess with us again. After all, mountain bandits and sea pirates don't mingle very well." That was when Shanks bent don't and started to clean the mess.

"Sorry about that, Makino do you have a mop?"

"Ah... It's alright. I'll clean it up!" The bandit looked pissed as he swung his sword against the counter destroying most of the bottles and plates.

"Well, it seems like you really enjoy cleaning. Now you can enjoy doing it more hmmph. Later! You bunch of chickens. What a pathetic town. It doesn't even have Sake. Let's move on to the next town." He said while leaving the bar.

When they were gone Makino was next to Shanks looking him over. By now Alice was next to her brother watching.

"Are you alright Captain? Did you get Hurt?" Makino asked worried.

"No, I'm fine, phew!"

His men all started laughing, "AHHHHAHAHAHA! Our captain looked so silly!"

"He fixed you up good captain!"

That was when Shanks busted out into laugher showing he was fine, and like it was some huge joke.

"Why are you Laughing?" The twins yelled.

Luffy started to yelling by himself "THAT WAS DISGRACEFULL! WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT HIM? SO WHAT IF THEY HAVE MORE PEOPLE? WHO LAUGHS AFTER GETTING PICKED ON? YOU'RE NOT A MAN, AND NOT A PIRATE EITHER!"

Shanks sighed and looked at them with a smile "Look, I know how you feel. But It's just a bottle of sake. There's nothing to get work up about." That was when Luffy stared to turn around and walk away. "Oh C'mon. Don't go Luffy..."

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, COWARD!"

Alice was mad she could not stand those bandits treating her friends the way. They did not have any right. Ben walked over putting a hand on her head.

Shanks grabbed Luffy's arm only for when he walked away to keep going as his arm stretch.

Shanks eyes went wide as he looked at Luffy "His ARM... IT'S STRETCHING...! THAT...!"

"No what you..." Luffy looked shocked. "WHAT'S HAPPENING? AAH!"

"It's Gone!" Someone yelled looking in the chest, that had been on the counter next to were Luffy been.

"WHAT?" The entire crew yelled.

"The fruit of the rubber we took from the enemy isn't here! Luffy did you eat this...?" Lucky Roo asked he was the biggest pirate on the crew.

"... Well yea, isn't that desert...! It tastes pretty bad though..."  
>Alice was looking at everyone worried for her brother since everyone was freaking out so much.<p>

Shanks grabbed Luffy's face pulling him closer, "THAT'S THE FRUIT OF THE RUBBER! It's one of the fruits of the devil and one the rarest treasures in the sea! Whoever eats it will turn into a rubberman and will never be able to swim!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT! YOU'RE KIDDING RIIIIIIGHT?" Luffys jaw fell to the floor.

"You Idiooot!" Shank's yelled at Luffy both there jaws dropped Luffy's jaw hit the ground.

Alice stood there in shock she could not believe what Luffy just did. He could never swim, he would drown if he falls in the water.

Alice smiled while racing Luffy to the store. She turned around laughing "come on Luffy lets get some fish." She said smiling at him.

"MEAT!" Luffy yelled while running after his sister.

"Hey Luffy Alice, you look like you're in a good mood today. So, did the pirates leave you both behind again? Either way, Luffy you can't swim anymore." Said a shop keeper.

"That's alright! I'll just be a pirate who doesn't fall into the sea!" Luffy said smiling. Alice smiled looking up.

"And if he falls in the water I will save him."

Luffy started to laugh and smile, "after eating the fruit of rubber, I've become even happier! Look!" He said pulling his face laughing. While Alice laughed when her brother let go she pulled his cheek smiling.

"What's so good about that? Maybe the whole village thinks that's cool, but what good does that do... Having a rubber body!" The man looked at them with a beard, glasses and a stripped hat. He was the chief of the town.

"I'm gonna tell you again twins. Don't become a pirate! It'll ruin this town's reputation! The captain may look like a reasonable person, but don't hang out around him again!" They had their fingers in their ears so they would not have to listen to the Chief.

They started to walk away only to turn around and stick their tongue out at him. The smiled and ran away only to head to the bar. "MAKINO!" they yelled out loud smiling.

"Luffy sure is hotheaded. Why in the world did he start trouble with them?" One of the villagers said looking out of a window.

"MOVE YOUR DAMN FOOT! YOU DAMNED BANDIT!" Luffy yelled at the Bandit leaders who's foot was on him.

The Chief was walking forward with Makino "Let the child go! Please!"

The bandit looked at him "why should I he is the one who started it?"

"LET MY BROTHER GO NOW!" Alice ran forward with a branch aim to hit him. The man drew his sword and chopped the stick in half.

"Silly girl." He kicked her in the face knocking her back .

She looked up glaring at him, "leave him alone." She ran at him with her fist held high one bandit came forward ready to attack. She went to punch him only for him to laugh but he was knocked back a bit. A man grabbed her and put a sword to her throat.

"I don't know what these twins did and I don't want to argue with you. But I'm willing to pay! So please let the children go!." The chief bowed down.

The bandit looked at him "as one would expect, it's the elders.. That know the proper way to deal with any situation. But it's to late! You can't save these little brats now. Because they just really, had to make me angry...! When weakling like them insults me. It makes me so angry...!" He started to stomp on Luffy's head.

Luffy looked up glaring at him "It's your fault! YOU WILD BABOON!"

He smirked "Fine I was planning on selling you and your sister. But I will just kill you instead."

Alice looked at the her brother "NOOOOOOO!"

"I was wondering why no one welcomed us at the port... So this is why..." Shanks said walking forward. "Hey you guys were the bandits from the other day.

"Captain!" yelled the twins.

" Luffy! Alice! What's wrong? Isn't your punches as strong as a pistol fire?" Shanks said while smiling.

Luffy looked at shanks "SHUT UP...!"

"Pirate... Why are you still here? Are you going to clean up the whole town this time? I suggest you leave right now. If you get any closer, I might have to open fire, you coward."

A bandit walked closer to Shanks holding a gun up at his head, "Didn't you hear! You were told not to go any closer! Do you want to get shot? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The bandits started laughing.

Shanks looked at everyone "Well, since you pulled out your gun I guess we'll have to fight." He said looking at him.

The man looked surprised, "Huh! What did you say!" Shanks pointed to the gun.

"I said don't use this to scare people..." That was when he was shot in the head by Lucky Roo one of the bigger pirates on the crew he was still eating from the a huge piece of meat.

The man fell to the ground dead. The twins looked in aww while the others were surprised.

The bandits were in a outrage "N... Now you done it, bastard!"

"DAMN It That was dirty!"

"Dirty?" One pirate said while smiling.

"Don't make us laugh, do you think we're saints or something?" Shanks smiled stepping forward "The people standing in front of you are pirates!"

"...Shut up... This is none of your business!"

Listen Well Bandits... You can throw food or sake at me... Or even spit on me... I can Laugh it off... But!" Shanks looked up with his cold stare at the bandits sending a chill threw them. "I DON'T CARE WHAT REASONS YOU HAVE! I WON'T FORGIVE ANYONE WHO MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS!"

"Shanks..." Luffy whispered out while looking at him... Alice looked at him and thought 'so cool.'

"HAHAHAHA WON'T FORGIVE ME! You a bunch of pirates who float around on a ship all day want to challenge us! We will destroy you!" He lifted his hand and pointed at Shanks and his men ran forward to kill the pirates.

"GO TO HELL!" the bandits screamed while charging towards them.

Benn Beckman stepped forward. He smiled "Let me deal with this... I can take care of them myself.

As the pirate charged forward he took his cigarette and stabbed the man in the forehead with it putting it out. The man fell to the ground holding his face. Benn took his rifle and swung it at the rest of the men. He had all the men knocked to the ground even knocked the man out who was holding Alice. And was pointing his gun toward the leader and lit his cigarette. "Don't overestimate yourselves, bandits...! If you want to fight us. You better get a fleet of the marines to back you up." He said looking at them.

That day had been life changing for many people. The bandit leader kidnapped Luffy taking him out with him on the ocean. Only for Shanks to find him after a sea king had killed the bandit. Shanks saved Luffy but at the lost of his arm as the sea king turned to kill Luffy. That day Alice knew she would have to protect her brother.

It had almost been ten years since that day. A sixteen year old girl stood on the docks. The two both have changed: Alice stood tall the same height as her brother, she was a curvy girl, with long black hair to the middle of her back. She looked up at her brother, "One year Luffy."

He smiled up at her. "I will give only one year Alice." He lowered his head as he watched his Grandfather drag his sister off. Both Alice and him been running away from him for over a day. But he caught them and beat them both up soundly and dragged them back. She watched his sister tied up with ropes as her grandfather dragged her away. She was kicking and screaming at him to let her go. Luffy trusted his sister to keep her word. That they would meet up within that year. Luffy lowered his head they never been separated till now..

Makino was in shock when Alice was dragged on the ship. She looked to Luffy, "What did you both mean by one year."

"It's easy. I will give her one year before I head to the grandline. And she has to find me." He smiled "She will escape, and find me I know it."

Escape she did with in the first four months of travel she had broken out over 180 times..

Alice was 17 years old for the past two months and knew her brother was sailing. She had to meet up with him and soon. She smiled her and her brother were now much different from each other. Alice looked more like a woman though she was thinking of chopping her hair short to make her gramps mad. She smiled since she would not let him put her in a dress like he wanted. She would only wear shots her boots and then her black shirts.

She smirked it was about time. She smiled while looking out the window she saw another ship docking with there's. She knew today would be the perfect chance to get away from her grandfather. Alice soon had the ropes that they tied her with on the ground. She smiled and started to sneak around and soon was on deck. She saw her grandfather standing there; she was not going to be controlled. And she had the job of protecting her dumb brother. She wanted to see her brother become the pirate king. Soon she heard a gun shot and she looked to see her grandfather was on the ground, fast asleep. She smirked what better luck than now. She ran over to the other ship jumping on and soon getting one of there small boats ready. She smiled when the ship was out of site she could not believe her luck.

One week had gone by and Alice had just been floating in the ocean. She was curled in a ball on her boat, "Why did I pull a Luffy?" She asked her self again. It had been a week since she had been able to eat anything. She been lucky to grab water… But she forgot food. And then top it off she had no idea were she was. It was all her damn grandfathers fault. She looked off and saw a ship. 'gramps' Her eyes grew heavy as she passed out from hunger.

Alice looked down from the tree house to spot Garp… "Luffy he is here." She whispered as Luffy crawled over. The looked down to see there grandfather only to be scared, and wondering what he was doing there.

"ALICE I KNOW YOUR UP THERE GET DOWN HERE YOUNG LADY!"

"WHY!"

"ALICE HERE NOW!"

"NO…"

He punched the tree, to have the tree fall to the ground. She had fallen out of the tree with Luffy both looking up to see which knocked them both out having them land next to him. "Come on young lady you, are going to be getting married."

"WHAT! HELL NO!"

"ALICE, you will marry a nice marine. And Luffy will be a strong marine!" he stated while looking at them.

She stuck her tongue out along with Luffy and both of them took off running. No way on heaven or hell would she let someone force her in marriage.

She ran all that night they were able to avoid him for awhile since he keep randomly falling asleep. But did not last long since he captured her in the end. Then dragged her away from her brother.

She felt something cool to her forehead, "Don't worry dear your in good hands."

Opening her eyes she saw the face of an older man smiling at her. He helped her sit up and handed her a plate of rice. "I also have a bowel of soup for you if your still hungry. Don't push your self to eat all of it." She nodded and smiled.

She started to eat the food amazed by how good it was. She smiled "Thank you so much." She said smiling. The man smiled and stood up.

"Stay here and rest. You seem to be better I bet you will be up and about by tomorrow." He said smiling and left the room while she was focused on her food.

She sat there smiling after finishing her food. The man who was there earlier came back an hour later. He was an elderly-looking man, still having blonde hair. She smiled when seeing his long mustache, which he had braided. He also has a beard and then the really big chef's hat. She then noticed his peg leg. She bowed her head. "Thank you so much for saving me." She looked towards him with a smile. "My name is Alice D Monkey."

He smiled, "strange name, Name is Zeff." He pulled a chair next to her bed. "Now why were you floating out in the ocean all by yourself?"

"Because I just escaped from my gramps… He wants me to marry some big shot marine and I won't do it. It is my life and not his to control. I will live my life how I want to."

Zeff smiled at her. "Alright well you should be better by the end of the week."

"I am good now and please let me do something to make it up to you."

He smiled and shook his head, "no you are to stay in bed for the next two day. And you don't need to do anything for me."

She smiled at him the next two days she stayed in bed and only meet Zeff. Then on her third day there she was aloud to meet everyone. She found Sanji very funny. For that week she helped out any way she could.

She told Zeff she could not stay long since she had to find her twin brother. He nodded and told her to go sit in the restaurant and enjoy a meal as a guest. "Alice I will take you to Loguetown. It is near the grand line and if your brother is planning to head to the grand line he will stop there." She smiled and gave Zeff a hug.

"Thank you so much Zeff."

"Hurry up and go get your food."

Alice smiled and was sitting downstairs and talking to one of the cooks when she heard a loud crash come from upstairs. The ship was sent rocking and she looked around wondering if they were under attack. She saw Sanji running up stairs and yelling at the cooks to find out who hit the ship. Soon Sanji came back down. "HEY SANJI" She waved him over. She smiled watching him spin around while he come over with hearts in his eyes.

"Yes dear Alice is there anything that you need my princess."

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him, "Is Zeff ok?"

"He is a strong old man do not worry your self over him." He smiled "I will get you something to eat." He looked at her smiling happy she was better. When they found her in that boat he was worried she wasn't going to make it. Alice smiled while talking she did not pay attention to the person they were dragging in the room.

"After all this mess, you think that one week is enough? Hey Hey!" Zeff said trying to get the boys attention.

"I have been waiting 10 tears to become a pirate. I will not spend on year working here. You must be dreaming. I've decided that I will work for a week. After that, I will not owe you anything."

"YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO DECIDE! ONE LEG DEATH KICK!" He kicked Luffy with his peg leg. Pinning him to the ground while glaring at him "I WILL BE THE ONE THAT DECIDES ON WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO!" He said pointing at Luffy. There was something about this boy that was familiar.

"Didn't you tell me that you were hurt? But you're still strong..." He said standing up while rubbing his neck.

"SHUT UP! Okay, kid if you don't want to waste your time here, I'll tell you how to end this situation in the fastest way."

Alice smiled while she was watching what Sanji was doing to the damn marine. She did not like the look of the guy and was happy to see someone show him up. Then Pati came out she started to laugh as there fight went on. "Just who the Hell do you think YOU ARE?" Sanji said looking at him. Alice could was pretty sure that the marine was crying. She had her head down to keep from laughing any louder.

She looked up when she heard the crash. She was so happy to see her brother. She laughed at how the chefs deal with Lieutenant Fullbody. She smiled watching them. She was about to walk over but it seemed as one thing after another. She was watching the Chefs arguing. Only too see another marine run in the restaurant.

"Lieutenant Fullbody! It's an emergency! I'm very sorry sir but- our captive has escaped from his cell!"

"What a busy place." Luff and Alice both said at the same time.

"Creek's crewman has escaped! Even seven of us can't catch him!"

"That's crazy how can he have any strength left? We caught him 3 days ago, when he nearly died, and we have not fed him since then!" Lieutenant Fullbody said looking worried.

The guest started to freak out and were screaming. All the marine did was start a panic.

"CREEK's Pirates?"

"That's the strongest pirate in the east blue!"

"FORGIVE ME…" He screamed out as he was shot from behind he fell to the floor. It was not sure if the boy was dead or alive.

"Here comes another customer" Pati said.

Zeff looked at him "I hope he doesn't disturb my restaurant."

Luffy Smiled "A pirate?"

Sanji seemed not to care as he lit a cigarette.

The man walked past Fullbody. He headed to a table and sat down. "Just go and get me something to eat. This is a restaurant right?" Alice looked at the dark hair man he looked very tired and looked to be very tired and weak. She wondered what exactly the marines did to them.

Alice watched how Pati dealt with the man. She understood they had to be tough, but those marines made her sick. She looked around to see Sanji, heading out side and Luffy following. She smiled and walked out side, only to see her brother trying to get Sanji to join him. "Hey chef! Would you like to join me? Please become my pirate Chef?"

"What?"

She smiled and figured she go finish her meal it seemed like he be here for a bit. She was finishing her meal when Zeff came over. "you seem to be in a good mood Alice."

"That boy you have right."

"Yeah what about him?"

"He is my twin brother."

Zeff smiled at her, "I will send him over." The looked over seeing that he was being forced to drink water from one of his crew members. She figured he did something to it.

Zeff walked over hearing Sanji telling how his destiny is doomed. "Is that because of me?" He smirked seeing Sanji looking worried. "This is a good chance. You just go and become a pirate. We don't want you anymore."

"I am the second chef of this restaurant. You told me that this restaurant doesn't need me anymore. What do you mean?" Sanji asked while looking at Zeff. "

He snarled at him "You always fight with customers. And whenever you see a beautiful women, you always flirt with them. Your food is not that good. You will drag this restaurant down. Everyone here doesn't like you, and I think you know that. Therefore, you'd better get out of here and become a pirate or whatever you want. The best thing is that you'd get out of this restaurant as soon as possible. Now, Straw hat table over in the corner go see if she needs anything?"

Sanji looked up. "You can't have him waiting on Alice. And were not-" The next thing Sanji knew was Luffy sprinted over to the table and knocked the girl over.

While wrapping his arms around her. "ALICE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Alice laughed as she was tackled to the ground. "I missed you too." She gave him a hug back. After a few minutes she looked at Luffy, "Hey Luff I would like it if you let me go."

He shook his head no. "I don't want too." She groaned and untangled herself very fast from her brother and flipped him over with him on his back. She watched the moss haired swordsman holding his sword. He looked ready to attack if she did anything to hurt Luffy. "Come on I need to meet the crew don't I, or do you not want me too be on your crew."

Luffy smiled and dragged her over. "Hey everyone this…" She covered his mouth.

"I will tell them…" Only to have Luffy nodding ok. "I am Alice D Monkey." She smiled as it sunk in. "I am Luffy's twin sister."

A/N: So sorry for the late update, been having to train and practice for the world cup. My college has a quidditch team and I am a beater on the team.. Also with all the home work it has taken awhile .

So the voting was a tie between Ace and Luffy till the last hour. Someone voted for Luffy…. But for the longest time Ace was the leader…. Anyway I may in the future write another story were it is Ace as the twin. Ok if you have any questions at all feel free to ask. Now about the lighting bolt scar, I have a reason you will all find out later about it. And with Harry's magic you will see more of it later. And more of his past will be explained as the story goes on… I will be giving him a devil fruit power… Alice has magic but has no wand so her is not super strong with magic.

So please review I do like reviews they make me update faster and I like to know what you all think of the story so far.

Also sorry that I know my grammar is not that good I know I have bad grammar always my weakness… So any one wants to edit message me.

And Alice will be having a devil fruit power she gets later. Voting is up you can pick three different ones

Ice

Temor-Temor Fruit

Yami Yami no Mi

Can turn into different animals

transformation fruit can turn into anything she wants to

Shielding

telekinesis

Flying

Lighting

Wind

Snow Snow fruit

Water

plants

blades

whip

Blizzard-Blizzard fruit

Song-song fruit, this one will be explained since the others are easy enough. The song, she will be able to sing and have people be controlled through dancing to her song. Then if she screams she can have a shriek that sends out shock waves. The song song is the basically the voice of a banshee and Sirens.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: This is a repost with editing in it.

Chapter Three

Meeting the Crew

"I am Luffy's twin sister."

You would have thought someone dropped a bomb, or she just told them at their older brother was Gol D Rogers son. At first she thought they where normal but only for that to change. They where all nodding there head up and down and then taking double takes when the information had finally soak …. "WHAT!" They all yelled.

Nami was looking at the both of them "Wait he has a sister?"

"Yep!" Alice gave the same goofy smile as her brother. That moment Nami was seeing a female version of her Captain.

Usopp was staring at her with his jaw on the table. His eyes were popping out while looking at Alice. He then screamed again and falling out of his chair. Really was it that big of a shock.

Alice looked at the swordsmen, she saw that he was looking at her with a calculating look on his face. She smiled at him while he nodded and went back to his drink. She figured her brother told him about her, or that he just didn't care or that he was just used to Luffy already. She looked to her brother it couldn't be the first it had to be the second thought.

Nami grabbed Luffy and was pointing at him, "You mean to tell me you are his sister. Flesh in blood. He has a sister. Let alone a twin. He is really related to someone." She could not wrap her mind around the fact he had a sister.

Alice wondered if she should tell them about their two older brothers… But thought it be more fun seeing their reactions.

Sanji looked at her then Luffy, "You mean this is your brother."

"Yeah he is my twin." She said while smiling.

"So are you going to be traveling with us?" Usopp asked looking at her now with a smile.

"Yep we have planed to be on the same ship for as long as I remember." She smiled and saw Zoro kicking a chair out for her. She sat down smiling "Thank you."

Sanji looked at her "Alice are you still hungry or need a drink."

She smiled "Just something to drink. But I don't want to be a bother. But Luffy was saying he was hungry so can I get some food for him." She said looking at Sanji.

"You are not a bother my dear." Sanji left while twirling with hearts for eyes. Luffy was shouting how his sister was the best. "But he has to work. "He smiled and then looked at Luffy dragging him away for the group.

Nami looked at Alice "So has Luffy always been like well how he is?"

"He was worse. Always getting into trouble, he could not handle by himself. You have no idea the trouble he would cause me when we were kids. He once got eaten by a crocodile," Alice said while shaking her head.

"Now why don't you tell me about your selves. Why don't we start with the first person who joined his crew."

Zoro took a drink of some sake, and put the glass down. "Name is Zoro I am a swordsmen. I meet your brother first. I was being held prisoner by the marines and your brother saved me." He went on telling the crew how he killed Morgan's sons pet wolf, to the part of him watching Luffy fly away in a birds mouth.

Nami looked at Alice "Name is Nami I am a pirate thief." Alice raised an eyebrow to this wondering why her brother trusted her. She knew though Luffy had the ability to see inside of people, so she shrugged her shoulder. "I am also the ships navigator. Your brother came crashing down from the sky when I meet him." She told the sister about everything that happened on that island. She listens to how Zoro saved her brother by carrying him. Nami though made it seem as Zoro was a moron but she smiled at him grateful her brother found such a good friends.

Usopp smiled as she looked at him and a smile appeared on her face, "Your Yasopp's boy, Usopp right. Your dad told Luffy and me so much about you. Every time I was around him, he wouldn't shut up about you. He could talk about you for hours on end." This made Usopp smile and stick his chest out.

"He really did." He smiled while looking at his drink. He smiled and started to tell the story about how me meet Luffy… Though it was him having a crew of one million and a base at an island… Nami hit him in the head she looked at Alice and smiled seeing she was laughing.

"I will tell you what happen." Nami told the story of there adventure at Syrup Village. The part about Kuro pirates, how the group fought them off. But the moment she was going to talk about Kaya, Usopp took over only telling the truth. The same time only speaking great things about her, he had a far off look on his face when he talked of her. She smiled it was the same look Yasopp had when he talked about his wife and Usopp.

Nami looked over to Alice "So if you planed to join your brothers crew why didn't you start with him?"

"My grandfather." She said leaving it at that.

.0.o.0.o.0.o

Alice laid out on the deck of the going Merry, everyone else was fast asleep. Nami had taken the bed while, Usopp fallen asleep at the desk working on something. Then Zoro was in the crows nest fast asleep, Johny and Yosaku where somewhere else on the deck. She had taken a pillow to look up at the stars. Well she thought everyone was asleep but wasn't. Luffy walked over to her and laid down next to her looking at the sky. "So what happen?"

Alice looked at her brother knowing he wanted answers as to how she ended up here. He laid down looking at the stars also.

"Gramps was dealing with a prisoner some guy who was a captain of a marine base. Anyway he passed out in one of his sleeping fits and I made my escape. Took one of the boats and snuck away. The Sanji and Zeff saved me." She smiled at her brother.

He smiled back at her giving her a hug "I am happy you are ok. Makino says hi, and along with the mayor. Did you ever find out who he was going to marry you off too?" Luffy said while laughing at the thought of his sister married let alone to a marine.

She punched him in the arm and glared at him for a bit, "Yes some admiral. But I don't care it is not happening."

"So what do you think of everyone?"

"They are really cool and nice. Usopp is funny."

Luffy had the biggest grin, "yeah he is great, you will love his story's he comes up with." That night Zoro was staying up listening to the twins talk to each other about everything. He smiled having not seen his Captain this happy.

.0.o.0.

The next two days Alice spent getting to know the crew. Doing all kinds of things, from training with Zoro. Helping Usopp out and then chatting with Nami about different things. Though today she was sitting with Chef Zeff. Alice looked at Zeff "So how long does Luffy have to work for you?"

"A year though I am thinking he is more trouble than it is worth."

"So your going to let him off early?"

"No." He said looking at some paper work.

Alice looked at the floor then up at Zeff her face was harden. "I'll take his place." She said looking at him. She could not let her brother be stuck here for a year. Same time forgetting she would be stuck for a year too.

"I know he is your twin but why would you?"

"I am his older sister, and I have to take care of him. Then I feel that I owe you and Sanji."

"No I will not let you. Your brother will have to learn he can not fall back on you to fix his problems. And the fact your brother came to me yesterday and told me I was not aloud to let you take his spot." He smiled at the look on Alice face. "The boy knows you well. Alice go hang out with your crew…" She walked down stairs seeing that there was a huge commotion going on.

Out side the restaurant was a huge ship looking like it seen much better days. "Talk about a huge ship! Gin must've come here to repay his debt to you!" Luffy said smiling. Alice looked at Luffy if it was just Gin she was sure it would be true but not with his captain.

Sanji looked out the window at the huge ship with the hourglasses on the flag. "Some how I don't think that's the case... But it is strange."

Zeff looked out the window the ship towered over the Baratie restaurant. "That ship is, in complete Shambles."

"They must've been caught up in some natural disaster that's no work of humans. To turn a gigantic galleon of that size into that sad state." Sanji looked at the front door as the slammed opened. Standing there was Don Krieg being held up by Gin. He looked at them starved, you could see in his eyes the need for food. "If it money you want I have plenty, please some food anything water. Please." He staggered and Gin helped him. "Please I need water." He looked up only to fall to the ground."

Gin ran to his aid looking at everyone "PLEASE HELP MY CAPTAIN!" He looked around "Please help him, give him some food and water we are paying customers."

Patty walked forward and shook his head no. "Someone call the marines, I will not give him one bit of food. The moment I do he will turn on us. It is the perfect time for the marines to arrest him."

The customers in the place started to agree worried what he do when he was fed.

Krieg started to beg for food, "I won't do anything. If you give me food, I promise I'll quietly withdraw from here! So PLEASE…. Please HELP ME!" Don could barley get out what he said sounding so weak. He put his head down on the ground.

"I'M BEGGING YOU… I don't mind if it's left overs of whatever! Please just give me anything! I am begging you!."

Gin looked down with tears in his eyes seeing the man he looks up so much being brought to this, "D-Don Krieg please stop! A Great man like you shouldn't be LOWERING HIS HEAD! IT'S TOO SHAMEFUL!"

The customers looked nervous and a little sad for the man. "Anything Please!" They all looked at the man feeling slightly guilty.

Gin lowered his head crying while muttering, "Don."

Patty looked at them with a few sweat drops he even looked guilty now. "Trying to earn some sympathy points?"

"Hey move it, Patty." Sanji said while carrying a plate and bottle of whine. When Patty did not move he spun on his heel and kick him in the face. Sanji sent Patty flying to the ground while he landing in front of Gin. "Here, Gin give this to him."

Gin looked at Sanji with a smile, while Don looked surprised at him. He started to eat the rice with tears inn his eyes, "THANK YOU!" Don Krieg said while eating.

Alice listened to the man explaining why they should take the food away from that man. She knew of the horrible things he did. Worked as a marine at a prison to start off, killed the head officer and stole a ship. That was the start of his pirate life. He then used the marine ship to sneak into ports and attack villages, then he would hold up the white flag… She remembered some men on Gramps crew wishing the man would go to the grandline so they could deal with him. Or for him to try and fight them.

She stood there watching him close line, Sanji. Luffy keep his hand on his sister shoulder as all the costumers where racing of the restaurant.

"My ship is a mess and I want a new one. As you might have seen. I have over 100 men who are starving out there. So I will be taking your ship." He ignored the men shouting at him. "I need you to do some chores for me go over there get my men bring them over. To many have died from hunger. You can leave after you cook for my men and I won't hurt you. I won't guarantee the safety of anyone who wont leave. You can even have my old ship." Don Krieg announced in an arrogant voice.

Alice looked at Luffy who shook his head and sighed in annoyance, as she looked at the fallen figures of both Sanji and Gin. Gin had tried to stand up against his Captain only to be hurt, both were both laying wounded on the ground. Then She looked at the annoying face of Don Krieg, who been on the ground begging only moments ago until Sanji fed him.

She was the only one who was now remaining seated. The cooks and the few costumers who haven't fled were all standing, keeping guard of anything Krieg might do. Zoro and Usopp walked in standing on the balcony.

"I need food made for over a hundred men now." Sanji complied and the cooks confronted him, tried to stop him, calling him Krieg's lackey. They probably thought he was afraid of him. Alice watched him wondering just how this will all play out. She felt it was going to be ending in a fight though.

Patty walked up to Sanji and punched him to the ground and walked to the cabinet. Looking for something "You know we get all kinds of trash who come here. Pirates some time pay and others won't well we have to deal with them. And are ready to face any one who would take our home from us." Patty pulled something out and turned around revealing a giant gun shaped like a lobster cannon. "So here is your dessert." He pulled the tigger and a cannon flew at out at Krieg. Which of course didn't work too well. Krieg then finally revealed the reason he was any good of a pirate and that was his gold-colored metal armor with a hundred weapons in it.

Then Krieg started talking about how his word is law and how everyone must obey him if they want to live. Alice and Luffy at this point where bored and started eating the food on her table.

"-You see, this armour is tougher than anything. It can withstand anything. Don't mess with the East Blue's greatest, Don Krieg-"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Alice interrupted. Everyone looked at her in shock, including Krieg.

"You are nothing ok. Come on your not a real man. I am tired of you just talking. Either sit down and get some food or leave. Really you think this ship be good. Think when you go against the marines. This ship is a one of a kind and not the best to going into the grand line you moron."

"YOU! YOU BRAT! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME, THE GREAT DON KRIEG!" he yelled out in rage. He took a deep breath. "Who do you think you are?"

Alice smirked "Alice D Monkey, I am going to be the strongest woman in the world. And sailing the seas with the future Pirate captain."

Krieg was looking her over like a piece of meat "I be ok you sailing with me.."

"Why would I do that?" She said cutting off Luffy.

Krieg took a deep breath and smirked "You're too ignorant for your own good, brat. I'm Don Krieg, I'm the strongest man there is."

Alice at that moment started to laugh. Unlike her brother she had to listen to her Gramps complain about her older brother Ace then, Dragon, Whitebeard, Marco, and Shanks.

"Really now…. Don… Um sorry what was your name.. I mean your so weak I can't. Oh Don Crybaby?" She asked in a child like way.

Krieg got mad but before he could say anything she started talking again.

"You know I have heard about you. Bunch of marines saying how they can't wait for you to come to the grand line just so they can take you to Impel down. They said they put you in the four level of hell just for betraying them. But strongest man alive. Sorry don't think so. Lets look here." She pulled out some bountys "Here is Ace D Portgas, Rookie he is only 20 years old." She showed everyone. "He turned the world government down to be a war lord when he was 17 years old. He is part of Whitebeards crew. Bounty is 550,000,000."

Luffy turned to look at this "Wait Ace is that high not fair…"

"Now Ace is just the second commander you have Marco above him. And then Whitebeard. Both there bounties are higher. Lets look at others, Red haired Shanks." She said looking at him. "Now strongest man… Mr. Don do you think you could take on Garp the fist. The man you beat Gol D Roger. Do you think you could take on his punch of fist?"

He could hear a few of the cooks fail to suppress a snicker. Sanji chuckled.

Luffy was looking at his sister "Really how do you know all that."

"When you are on a ship with Gramps and running away from his fist of love each day… Lets say he likes to rant about people. Ace is a big one, then Shanks for pushing you to being a pirate. His men would tell stories about him though. Didn't know Gramps had taken Roger." She was talking to Luffy.

"Really….. Gramps is strong." Luffy added.

Don Krieg was about to snap and explode. But before he could do that Zeff arrived, and put a giant bag in front of him. Krieg gaped at him in confusion, the anger slowly leaving his face as he faced the owner.

"This will feed your men. Now get off my ship."

Then Krieg realized that Zeff was in fact 'Red leg' Zeff, "Red foot Zeff. I want your ship log."

Zeff blew him off, telling him he didn't deserve it.

"When I come back, I want the ship and the log." Krieg announced loudly.

you wish to survive.

"Owner Zeff" a cook exclaimed as Zeff and Krieg both prepared to leave. "Why did you give him the food? Now they'll attack our restaurant!"

Zeff turned around.

"Only if they have the courage. Right, mister Couldn't-get-through-the-Grand-Line?" Zeff replied. Everyone gasped. Krieg gritted his teeth.

"Even Don Krieg failed?" someone whispered.

"True, I couldn't get through." Krieg began. "But I'm Don Krieg and I'm the greatest. I had enough men and ambition. All I lacked was information."

Gin begun to shake and cover his face.

"But when I get that journal, I'll have that. And then I'll become the pirate king!" he announced. There was silence for a moment.

Reason Luffy moved from Alice glaring at Krieg "Hold it there! I will be the one who becomes the Pirate King." Luffy noticed his sister standing up.

"So, are we going to fight Luffy?" Alice asked inching to teach these men a lesson.

"Hey Captain, we fighting." Zoro said smiling while sitting next to Usopp.

"No I am good." He said smiling.

Krieg started to laugh "That is your crew it is so small."

"I have two others." Luffy stated proud. He glared at the man before him.

Krieg laughed "this is your crew it is so small."

"I am not a member." Sanji yelled at Luffy.

Krieg turned and left to feed his men. Only for Gin to stay and tell about how the fleet of 5000 men were destroyed by one man. Luffy smiled like a mad man "sounds like fun." Which left everyone in shock.

Luffy walked over to his crew. Alice was listening to her brother talking about how much he was looking forward to being on the grand line. Then Zoro was talking about Hawkeyes saying how that was the man he has been looking for. Sanji was over there saying how they were crazy thinking to go up against him. She looked at him seeing he thought Zoro was an idiot.

"It is his dream Sanji, Luffy's dream is to be the pirate king. That is one of the most dangerous paths to go." She said smiling. "I will see him become the king, both of us agreed when we were young to live our life without regrets. That is what I will do."

"Alice what is your dream?" Sanji and Zoro both asked her then glared at each other.

"Easy to be the strongest female in the world. I want my name to be known by the actions I've done and not by others. I also want to see my twin become King." She smiled.

That was when the ships started to sway like crazy. Alice ran over to the window and saw fog. She wondered what was out there. What it was she knew was strong. She heard men shouting and yelling to weigh anchor. Other than that her eyes were glued outside looking out at the ocean. Wondering what was lurking out there. The waves were really choppy and ruff looking. Then she thought of Nami and ran out with her brother and the crew. To see Johnny and Yosaku in the water. "What happen?"

"Nami she betrayed us. She stole the treasure and ship." They said while swimming over. Alice bent down helping them up, "I see the ship" Luffy said looking off at the distance.

"Johnny, Yosaku were is your ship?"

"Tied up near here."

"Zoro, Usopp, Alice go with them to get Nami back." He ordered them.

"Just forget about her Luffy" Zoro said looking annoyed.

"No she is our Navigator." He said showing them no one would change his mind.

They were agreeing to go after Nami, "Luffy I am staying here to help out." She said walking past, "They saved my life I owe them." She said.

Luffy understood why Alice was so mad and annoyed earlier.

She watched the men get onto Johnny and Yosaku ship. All of a sudden Krieg's Galleon appeared to be literally cut into three main parts.

"I don't believe it, he followed us here," Gin whimpered as he looked around like he was trying to find a place to hide. As the fog cleared, they all saw a small boat with two candles in the front with green fire. There sat a man with a sword strapped to his back, the greatest swords man in the world. Mihawk.

Zoro smile he was shaking looking at the man he set out to fight. He never thought he get his chance so soon. He smiled while he headed towards his fight, he been waiting for.

"You, why did you follow us here? What do you get coming here?" One of the men asked scared.

"To kill some time." Hawk-Eye looked up smirking.

Alice watched as the man defected the bullets with his sword. There was such grace to his movement that it put dancers to shame. Everyone watched as Zoro got into his fighting stance with a sword in each of his hands and one in his mouth. Mihawk yanked off the cross that was on his neck and revealed it to be a small blade. Everyone believed that Zoro would show a great fight. He would win when he attacked like the demon everyone called him, but Mihawk blocked every single move Zoro throw at him with the three swords to be blocked by the tiny blade. All the same time looking bored.

"No way, big bro Zoro is fighting Hawk-Eye Mihawk. He is so going to win." Alice looked at the fight she was not to sure.

Eight minutes of non-stop attacks from Zoro, Mihawk grew bored and stabbed Zoro right in the chest. "Do you wish for me to pierce your heart thus? Why do you refuse to step back?"

"Beats me… Not really sure myself. But I get the feeling… That if I were to take even one step back right now, I'd lose something very important to me.. A promise or oath… or whatever it is would be irreversible broken, and that I'd never be able to return back to where I'm standing right now."

Zoro looked into the man's yellow looking right at him "Yes, such is defeat."

"Haha… Then that's why I can't step back"

"Even if it means your death…?"

"I"D RATHER DIE!"

Mihawk looked at him while thinking "what conviction he possesses, to rather choose death than defeat…" He pulled the blade out. "Kid… Tell me your name."

"Roronoa Zoro." He said holding up his swords.

"I shall remember it. For our strength is not often seen in this world. And to pay my respect to you as a fellow swordsman, I shall end this duel with my black sword, the world's strongest sword." He ran forward and yelled one word die.

Two of Zoro's swords shattered as he when to head to head against Mihawk. Blood sprayed from his body, he sheathed his last sword. Standing up, facing Mihawk with his arm out. Mihawk looked surprised. "What?"

"A wound on one's back, is the shame of a swordsman."

Mihawk smiled while looking at him he seemed excited to find a man who knew the true meaning of being a swordsmen. "Splendid."

Mihawk made the final move in the fight, which sent both Zoro and his sword fling into the water. "ZORO!" Luffy yelled getting everyone out of there state of shook. This Johnny and Yosaku both cried out, "BIG BRO ZORO!"

Luffy sent himself launching over to were Mihawk was. Only to have the man look down at him. "Don't worry, he is still alive. I am Dracule Mihawk! It is much too early for you to die. Know they self! Know thy world! And Become strong, Roronoa! No matter how many months or years pass by, I shall stand here at the top of the world and wait for you! So forge on ahead with that fierce conviction and try to surpass my sword. SURPASS ME RORONOA!"

Alice watched as Zoro made his promise to Luffy, to himself, and to the world. She smiled knowing he was a good guy. Only that moment she saw someone swing a sword at her brothers head. Mihawk turned hearing a loud pop in his range. The girl appeared out of no where and kicked the sword away.

Mihawk looked down at her "How did you do that?"

She turned to him and smirked.

Mihawk smiled never have met a woman like this. He knows plenty of stronger woman. Boa being one of them, but this girl and boy had something about them. "What is your goal?"

"Usopp take care of Zoro, and both of you get our navigator back." He yelled at them. Zoro and Usopp headed out with Johnny and Yoksaku.

"I want to be the strongest woman in the world. And watch my twin become pirate King." She said and Luffy walked up to her. Luffy looked to Alice giving her a hard look. Alice rolled her eyes at her brother, "I know it is a big fight between the two of you. I promise I won't butt in." He smiled at her.

"Hey Zeff if I beat these guys up can we call it even?"

Zeff nodded "sure Straw Hat if you can do that."

"Well I guess I will leave these men to you." Mihawk smiled and jumped in his ship to watch this fight of the twins.

A/N : Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think. What you like what you didn't. That way I can get better.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or Harry Potter or make any money from this.

Also is a reposting of a chapter with more work.

Chapter Four

Fight over the Fish.

Sanji looked at Alice and Luffy as they ate their food, it was still a shock as how much food the twins could put away. He smiled at the twins as he sat down. He did have to thank them for saving everyone earlier that day. Luffy had been amazing the way he fought and just would not give up. It made him want to follow his own dreams. Which lead him to being a member of the straw hat pirates. But Alice was a surprise he never thought he see a girl fight like that. Even Mihawk had stayed to watch her fight. Only to leave about ten minutes ago.

He knows there are strong girls in the grand line, Marines, Bounty Hunters and pirates. That had all been just stories he heard of. It was completely different to see a girl fight that way, was something else. Then when Luffy and her fight together you would think they are able to read each others thoughts.

Sanji laughed as Alice stabbed the place Luffys hand was sneaking to, right to her stack of ribs. She looked at her brothers holding a knife at him "I don't care if you are my twin what have I told you about touching my RIBS!" Luffy gave her puppy eyes and went to his food. Sanji smiled he saw a similar look before. This one though is fun loving glare compared to the other.

"I don't have a shred of sympathy for you anymore. So long." Gin had said to Sanji as he held him to the ground. He held his battle tonfa in the air ready to bring down on Sanji crushing his chest. He held him down with his weapon and was ready to strike and kill Sanji. When all a sudden he was not there, Snaji eyes widen when he saw Alice standing over him.

Alice had punched Gin so hard, that everyone watched as the one called the demon skipped across the water five times before falling in. She stood up straight a glare was on her face. She watched Gin come up for air. "Gin your fight is with me now!" She said while cracking her knuckles. Her bright green eyes became dark and cold as the sea her self.

"Sanji deal with the others." She said helping him up. Gin climbed onto the broken fin deck looking up seeing the girl looking down at him while glaring at him. She took his tonfas and kicked it into him. "Lets go." She said standing in a stance ready for him to make a move.

Gin could not believe that she was willing to give back his weapon. Sanji looked at Alice not wanting to leave her to Gin by himself. But something told him other wise. He watched as some of the pirates fighting the other chefs so he went to help out.

Gin looked from Alice not wanting to attack her, he saw Sanji working his way through the other men and ran towards him. Sanji turned seeing Alice delivering a kick to Gins head. When he fell to the ground he stood up looking at her "You have to deal with me first before I let you get to him."

"Why are you helping him?"

"Because he saved my life, just like he did for you. I will not stand by and let people I care about be hurt." She started walking towards him with a slight sway in her step. Gin gasped as she vanished only to hear a pop next to him and a fist landing into his head.

The chefs started in amazement as they watched the fight between Alice and the demon. She was not giving him a break. She was strong just like the chore boy the style was the slightly the same. What they didn't know was it was the same style as her oldest brother, who had learned it and changed it from Garp's style.

Gin sat on the floor looking up at her not wanting to fight her. As Alice ran at him ready to deliver a knock out blow, she heard the sound of a gunshot going off, spinning on her heel she was able to miss the bullet that would have hit her in the chest. Instead the bullet hit her in the arm. She did not see Gin's tonfas coming at her ribs.

Sanji watched as Alice fell to the ground when the tonfa hit her in the side. From the blow he would not be surprised if she broke something.

"ALICE!" Sanji went to run to her.

Alice was now on the ground looking up at Gin he could see blood coming from where the bullet hit her. Gin knew for a fact that he broke some of her ribs with the last hit. If she moved too much she would put her self at the risk of puncturing her lungs.

Biting her lip in pain she saw her brother running towards her. "Luffy you have your own fight. Now go." She looked at him and smiled when he nodded. She looked up to Gin who was spinning his tonfas ready to go. She whipped the blood off that was coming out of her mouth.

Sanji saw Pearl coming up behind Alice ready to hit her. He moved as fast as he could as he sent a kick to Pearls head. Knocking him out. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it taking a long drag. Alice eyes never left Gin "Thanks Sanji." She ran towards him. Soon it was seen how good they both where as she would jump back and dodge many of the attacks that Gin sent.

The fight been even, for most part. Alice had taken a few hits which was why there was blood on Gin's face. Though it was not all of hers. She looked at him and glared not wanting the fight to last longer. She heard her brother yell in pain and looked away for just a second. In that second Gin was able to knock her to the ground. What he did not think would happen was that fact that Sanji would dive in the way. He landed on her but the bigger surprise was the fact the tonfa stopped just before hitting Sanji's head. Gin shook his head and dropped the tonfas looking at Krieg tears were now on his face. "I never had someone be so kind to me as this man has. Please Don Krieg let's stop this they saved our lives we should be thanking them. Lets just let this one ship be." Sanji stood up and helped Alice she held her side which was in pain.

Watching the events unfold in front of her she saw Krieg demand Gin to throw away his gas mask. She took it from him, "What are you doing? Just because he tells you something does not mean you do it. Don't just jump on a bandwagon. He does not care about you or any of his crew members. The Captain should care for his men, he is to be strong to protect his men. They are your Nakama not a shield. "

Krieg started to laugh, "Do you truly believe in that rubbish. I am a pirate Captain! All my men are to help in my use to become stronger nothing else. I use them to reach my goals. When they become useless to be I shall get rid of them." He was standing while holding up his shield.

"YOU BASTARD! Your men are not trash!" Luffy yelled and went to run forward. Krieg smirked while looking at Luffy then the others he held his shield up and gave a twisted smile.

"Fool, when they will not follow my orders to a tee they shall die with the rest of the trash." He smirked and after saying this left Gin shocked. He fired the poison gas bombs. Luffy freaked out and ripped two gas masks off the pirates in front of him and threw them to Gin and to Sanji.

Gin watches as Luffy freaks out over not able to find a mask, taking the mask in his hand he threw his to Luffy. Alice watched this she would not let Gin die after what he just did.

Sanji and the cooks looked around when the poison gas cloud cleared faster than it should. Sanji did not see Alice or Gin. He saw Luffy putting his mask down. "Hey where is Alice." Luffy said looking around. After a moment both came out of the water. Though it was easy to see that Gin was not happy about this.

Alice was breathing heavy having putting the mask on Gin it gave him a little bit of air. Sanji ran over and started helping her up. "Luffy go beat that mans ass for me." She said smiling. Luffy smiled while looking at her.

"You bet." He turned and started to crack his knuckles.

.0.o.0

Sanji smiled while washing the pots and pans he could not believe how that went. He smiled as he looked at the two of them. He finished the dishes and walked up to the deck. He saw Luffy and Alice goofing off he shook his head wondering how one can be so careless around the water when he can't swim. Sanji shook his head thinking of the worried look on Alice face as Luffy fell into the water. She had a look of fear, as she ran towards the water and dove in. He first did not know why she did that until Zeff told him. By time he found Alice and Luffy she was trying to free Luffy from the chain net. He was trapped on the wood he motioned for her to move out of the way as he kicked what Luffy was tangled on. They soon had him lose and swimming to the top.

The watched as Krieg was yelling in madness how he would be the king. Then Gin knocked him out telling him they lost. Alice looked over to Gin, "Gin you are a good man I can see my brother likes you. You don't have to leave with that man. I sure my Luffy would let you join." She smiled at him.

Gin shook his head looking at Luffy, "He is a good man, but no. I want to sail the grand line myself. Alice I will not travel with Krieg any more, but I will get my own crew. Tell your brother I hope to meet up with him again. Maybe we can be allies."

"I'll hold you too it." She said smiling.

That moment she started to sway but Mihawk caught her. "You need to be treated" He picked her up smiling down at her. "Lets go."

Gin watched as Alice was taken inside by Mihawk to be taken care of. "Just who are they.

"I am fine you know." Alice said as Mihawk was looking at her ribs.

"It is broken." He started to bandage her.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He stood up looking at her smiling. "I never met a girl like you. We should get food." He went down stairs to get a meal from Zeff.

A/N: I would like to thank every single person who has posted reviews… I will be starting another story soon. This will be if Harry been born as Ace's Twin.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So this is the rewrite of this chapter. I had written it in a different style than normal but no one seemed to like it… So I do hope you like the rewrites..

Chapter Five

Past and Present

She felt the cool breeze of the ocean hitting her face, while she also felt the warm pool of blood coming out of her body. She opened her eyes looking up to see Arlong standing over her vision was staring to fade. Out as memories started to pass before her eyes.

"_Come on Luffy" Alice yelled looking back at her brother. Both of them looked exactly alike besides their eye color at the moment and the fact Luffy had his hat on, and Alice's scar. "Do you really want to let Ace get away from us." She said while climbing up a tree to get a better view to find Ace, since they lost him only an hour ago. She looked down seeing her brother running up the hill. When she turned around she saw Ace up ahead. "Found you." She said while smiling. By now Luffy had climbed the tree and was sitting next to her. _

"_Were is he Alice?"_

_She pointed to the little dot in the distance. "There he is Luffy." _

"_I don't see him… Oh well lets go." He jumped down and landed on his butt and bounced. Alice shook her head and saw that Luffy was now running up ahead. She smiled and jumped to the tree in front of her. Grabbing the branch at the last second then dropping down next to her brother. "Come on Luffy."_

"_Hey I am right next to you!" he shouted as they ran after Ace. They would find out were he has been going all along. Luffy smiled as they came to a giant bolder and hid behind it. They looked down below and saw that Ace had a lot of treasure in his hands. Alice smiled and saw Luffy was about to yell out for Ace. She covered his mouth, and whispered at him to be quite. "Do you really want him to lose us again." Luffy shook his head no. "Then be quite." They started to follow Ace to see that was walking up ahead and there was a boy with a Top Hat that had goggles on it smiling. Sitting there she watched them only to notice that Luffy was no longer with her._

"_So were is your twin Luffy?" Ace asked while looking around. Luffy pointed to where Alice was hiding. _

_She walked up to them smiling. "Hey Ace."_

_Sabo looked to Ace "who are the little twerps."_

"_One is Luffy the other is Alice." _

"_Wait who names their son Alice." _

_Alice glared at the boy walking over punching him in the face. "I am a girl you moron." She said while looking upset. _

_Sabo was on the ground holding his head in pain, "then why do you have short hair."_

_She glared at him "I can have short hair if I want…. And I had gotten something in it and it's easier to just cut it. So who are you?"_

"_Sabo." He said smiling at her and Luffy. _

_ Time when by and they were all friends. Alice stood on top of a branch next to Ace, Sabo and her brother. She looked at them smiling "So we having crocodile meat for dinner tonight." She said looking down at the water below them was there prey. Alice was holding her pipe getting ready for Ace to lead the attack like he was supposed to. But that did not happen, what happen was her moron of a brother went on the attack. He was ready for the beast, only for it to open it's mouth and swallow him whole. _

_ Ace and Sabo mouth both dropped hitting the tree branch. While Alice's eyes became really big. "You got to be kidding me." She then watched as the beast dove under water. "Oh no you don't. Your not having my brother for a snack." She jumped off the branch having Ace, Sabo soon following after her as they dove into the water. But even as a child things did not always last. Thing would change._

_"I don't care Ace I want to see Sabo. I am not helping that dirty pirate today. He hurt Luffy and took Sabo away from us…. Sabo cares about us too much, he would be too worried to risk our lives to come back. He would not test his fathers threat to come back." She was about to cry. She been arguing with Ace all morning and to make matters worse Luffy was siding with the big jerk head. She sent a glare at him, "I am going talk to him and nothing you say will stop me."_

"_Don't you dare Alice!" Ace yelled as he dove to tackle Alice to the ground. But she was already falling back and lifted her legs up to have him land on her feet. "Got you." She said as she sent him flying back into a wall. She then took off running and jumped out of the tree._

_Alice was bored walking around the city. She tried asking some people questions, but so many of the people were rude to her. She sighed and was sitting on top of one of the roofs thinking. 'If I was Sabo were would I be….. With Ace, Luffy and me….. Ok if I was forced to do something….' She groaned laying back some reason a dungeon was appearing in her mind with a man with greasy hair. She shivered at the horrible thought. She sat up opening her eyes to see it was dark… "Wow I fell asleep… Oh well…" Looking around she saw that there was a glow in the distance…. _

"_Help someone HELP!" yelled Sabo.._

"_SABO!" Alice yelled down at him while jumping down and running over. "Whats going on? Why is there the glow over the wall."_

"_They are burning down the trash Mountain with everyone in it.. Were is Ace and Luffy." He said looking around…_

"_Trash Mountain." Alice said, Sabo saw all the color of the little girls face drain at the very moment…_

_Alice ran with Sabo down the streets. "We have to do something to help them." Alice. She ran with Sabo looking everywhere for a way out or some way to help the people get into the city. She fell to the ground next to Sabo. She was crying, "WHY Can't I do anything? Why can't I save anyone." She said crying. _

"_Come on Alice we have to get going. We can't stand here we have to go." Sabo said while shaking her._

"_If anything happen to Luffy or Ace I will never forgive myself." She said while crying. A man walked up to them._

_Sabo looked up with tears in his eyes, seeing a man walking towards them in a cloak, "Old guy! The ones behind this fire are the royals and the nobles... You've gotta believe me... There's something in this district that stinks worse than the trash heap ever did the people of this district are rotten on the inside! If I stay here... I'll never be free! I'm so ashamed to have been born a noble." _

_The man was taken back from what the child said "I understand I too was born from this country. But I still do not have power to change the way of the land."_

"_Mister you believe him." Alice said looking up. _

_The man looked at the little girl in front of him. He had seen those eyes before and that scar on her forehead. 'Alice you sure have grown.'_

"_Mister is there anything you can do please my older and little brother may be in there." _

_He raised his eyebrow and nodded at her same time with a fierce look on his face. "Don't worry Alice I will not let your brother die." _

_She smiled at him hearing someone calling the name Dragon. "Seems I have to go."_

"_Mr. Dragon sir, thank you." Alice said running up hugging the man. She knew now her brothers would be safe. _

_They watched the man named Dragon walk away. "Hey Alice, lets get back to Dadan's place. She will be worried about you."_

"_I don't think so." Alice said while walking. She never thought any adult really cared about her besides Makino and Shanks. "Any way how are we going to get there?"_

"_Since trash heap was on fire at the moment. We take the coast line come on." He said and they took off running until they were to the beach. Alice sighed while walking on the beach. "I'm still worried." _

"_It will be ok. Ace will take care of Luffy. Besides like a little fire like that will hurt them." He said and messed up Alice hair. He smiled looking down at his little sister. _

_ "Alice thank you for coming to look for me in the city."_

_ "No problem Sabo."_

_ It took them all night but as the sun was rising they saw Dadan's place in the distance. _

Alice groan hearing some yelling that shook her out of her memories. "Get away from her Arlong your fight is with me now." Zoro said smirking. He walked forward and started to fight him. Alice groaned while trying to move. Zoro looked over seeing her moving, "Alice hurry up and save Luffy!" Yelled Zoro blocking another attack sent by Arlong. Her vision started to fade again while thinking about earlier.

The ship was flying threw the air because of Luffy's latest act. "we're flying" He was at the head of the boat flying while cheering. Alice was next to him cheering, while Sanji was sitting down holding on the railing scared. "Luffy were falling not flying." She said while laughing.

At that moment Zoro could be seen in front of them. "Hey Zoro" Luffy yelled. Zoro's face was priceless at how white his face became.

Soon everyone was on the ground with the ship they sail on busted around them. Alice laid on the ground shaking her head when she heard her brother laughing. The others were yelling at Luffy asking him if he been trying to kill them.

"What are you guys doing?"

Alice was stretching while looking at sky, "Were here to get Nami, you, and Usopp."

"Usopp oh no…" Zoro stood up holding his sword.

"What's wrong Zoro?"

"Usopp is in trouble if we don't get there soon he will be-"

"Usopp is dead!" Johnny stated while walking up the street towards them. "Your too late. Brother Usopp's been killed! ...By sister Nami!"

Everyone one looked at Johnny not able to believe this…

"THERE'S NO WAY NAMI WOULD KILL USOPP! SHE'S OUR NAKAMA! She is our friend.." Luffy yelled at them.

Johnny had tears coming down his face as he was lifted by Luffy. "If you don't want to believe if, fine! But I saw it with my own eyes."

Alice saw Nami walking up to them "Nami." She said looking at her. This grabbed everyone attention.

"Who's your Nakama, Luffy?" She held a staff and sighed. She looked at them like she was bored. "Luffy, why did you come here?"

"Whaddya mean? You're our nakama! We came to get you!" He said smiling.

She crossed her arms looking at him, "What a nuisance. Nakama?! Don't make me laugh. You're a bunch of pathetic misfits!"

Alice stood there looking at the woman in front of them. She did not believe her from what the time she spent with her. She did not care to watch Sanji make a fool of himself or Zoro fighting with him.

"I'm telling you this woman is a witch! In order to get her meat hooks on some hidden treasure… She's joined Arlong's pirates! She butchers people like pigs! She was rotten from the start! She made fools of us all, brothers and sister! I saw this witch stab brother Usopp to death with my own eyes!"

"So what? You want to kill me?" She said looking at Johnny.

"Right now Arlong is out to kill Roronoa Zoro and his crew.. Because Zoro had to go and do some thing stupid. You may have monstrous powers.. But you're no match for a real monsters."

"Like we care about that Nami" Alice said looking at her. "Where is Usopp really?"

"Usopp is feeding the fishes."

"Cut the crap!" Zoro yelled and ran at her only to be blocked by Sanji "what kind of swordsman attacks a young lady Zoro?"

Everyone was paying attention to Zoro they did not see Alice till she was standing next to Nami. About to deliver a blow, Luffy grabbed Alice by her collar. And yanked her back. She was sent flying back landing next to Luffy. "Why did you do…" She saw the look on his face.. "Fine you win."

"Luffy sail somewhere else, we don't like outsiders sticking there noses into our business! I only pretended to be your friend to get my hands on your loot! Now you're broke, so our friendship is finished! Take your boat back; go find yourselves a different navigator… And go look for your stupid one piece! Now GET LOST! I'M SICK OF THE SIGHT OF YOU! Good bye."

Alice sat down next to her brother after he fell to the ground claiming he was going to take a nap. She decided to lay on the ground looking at the sky. "Did you see her hand Luffy?"

"Yeah I saw it."

"I wonder what she did to it?"

She watched the pirate hunters leave only for Zoro and Sanji to get into a fight again. As they clashed Usopp took the blow.

Alice stood up and walked to Usopp "Hey your alive." She said giving him a hug even though he was hurt. She listened to her brother asking if his injury's were done by Nami. Alice let go of Usopp so happy that her friend was still alive she been so made at Nami. She now felt bad for about punching him in the face.

"Hey everyone Nami, she saved my life." Usopp explained how Nami had stabbed her hand to prevent stabbing him. "Nami has a hidden reason for being with the fishmen I am sure of it. I don't think she even likes them…"

Sanji smiled "so we just go and beat up the fish men."

"Don't bother, I'm Nami's sister Nojiko" a woman said walking up she has short blue hair and a tattoo on her right arm that went across her chest. "Look it is no use to bother trying to fight him. I will explain everything, but you must leave this island."

"I don't care. I'm not interested in her past! I'm going for a walk." Luffy said and Alice stood up stretching and looked at her brother who was walking away. .

"You going with him" Zoro said looking at her.

"No Luffy needs the time to think."

When she saw that everyone was ready to listen besides Zoro who was now taking at nap she started. "It happen about eight years ago, the day our mother was murder by that monster."

" It was a normal day as any other. Nami had been caught stealing a book so Genzo paid for the book and brought Nami back with him. Belle-mere was not happy as always she joked with Genzo she pay him back in Kisses. Though the moment we got into the house she did not let Nami off easy. It was then that we learned that Nami's dream is to sail the sea's and draw a map of the whole world. Things did not stay so happy a fight broke out an Nami ran off towards the town. I was asked to go find her… While we were in town Arlong struck…"

Nojiko looked up at the sky they could tell it was a painful memory. "He demanded money we were hidden away so they did not know of us… But they found Belle-mere, she was making dinner for us… When she got there it was still amazing to watch her knock Arlong to the ground, she even had her gun in his mouth. She should have just fired… But he is a monster he destroyed her gun with one bite… Then demanded money for her. She only had enough money to pay for herself.. And we would have to run away… But she paid for us she told us she could not say she didn't have children.. Our mom gave her life to protect us… One of his men found Nami's charts… They took my sister away from me. When she came back she was a member of Arlong's crew. But he gave her a deal if she could get enough money he would let Nami buy back the village. I found her at our mothers grave, she has decided she wants to fight alone." She looked at them, "Ever since that day eight years ago, no one has seen Nami shed a tear. She never asked anyone for help! She doesn't want anyone else to get killed by Arlong, like our mother was! Nami was only 10 years old but she refused to give into despair she resolved to live. Can you understand what a painful choice that was for her?"

Alice stretched "Nojiko, Arlong is going down." She smirked. "My brother and I may be twins. But we are different but the same time very alike. Nami is his friend, I even view her as a friend. Luffy will not get involved, but the moment she ask him for help. He will destroy Arlong. Come on guys lets go find my brother." She said standing up she was ready for the battle that was to come.

It took a bit to wake up Zoro, they found Luffy walking up to Nami. The crew stood there watching as Luffy walked up to Nami who's arm was bleeding, but the bigger thing was she was crying. "Luffy Help Me Please!" he was handing Nami his hat. Telling her to keep it safe. Turning to the he started walking "lets go now."

While Alice walked towards Arlong Park she saw the villagers standing at the gates of Arlong Park. Yosaku and Johnny were blocking the gates. She was happy to see that the villagers were not hurt. She knew that if they were that Nami would have been upset if any had injuries. Alice walked with the rest of the crew. They looked ahead only to hear Johnny say "that is who we have been waiting for. If they can't beat Arlong no one can." They stood up and let Luffy pull back his fist.

The door was sent flying and Luffy walked in cracking his knuckles. "Which one of you is Arlong?"

The swords fish man smirked looking up from his throne like chair. "I am Arlong."

"I'm Luffy!"

"Luffy? I see and just what the hell is Luffy?"

"A pirate." He said walking up glaring at the man. Two fishmen stood in his way. "Move it." He grabbed there heads and slammed them together knocking them out as they fell to the ground.

Alrong did not bother to look at Luffy "What does a pirate have to do with me?" As soon as he said that Luffy sent a punch at the man that sent him flying.

Arlong sat up glaring at them. "Just what the hell…"

"DON'T YOU DARE, MAKE MY NAVIGATOR CRY!" He said giving him a glare that could kill.

As he said this many men ran forward too attack Luffy. Alice ran forward, with Sanji and Zoro. Zoro swung his sword knocking back a group. Sanji with one foot knocked back another amount of people. Alice smirked knocking back many while standing in front of her brother. "No small fry's" Sanji said while lowering his foot. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Luffy what have I said about running in head first!" She said looking at him.

"Hey your not one to talk." Luffy said smiling, "Any way you know I won't lose." He said walking in front of his sister who was smirking.

"Luffy I know you won't lose. It is more I want a piece too." She said smiling.

Sanji smirked "me too no one messes with Nami."

They did not bother to pay attention when the Arlong pirates realized who Zoro was and that Usopp was alive. All a sudden from the water depth a giant sea monster appeared. The villagers and Usopp screamed seeing it. "It is the sea cow monster Mohmoo!" Yelled one of the villagers.

The sea cow was starting to leave the moment it looked at the fighters. "Go ahead and leave already" Arlong said while glaring at him.

Mohmoo went to attack while doing so, the weaker side of Arlong's crew ran forward to attack. "Leave this to me." Luffy told everyone. Alice heard the others say they had a bad feeling about it. When she saw Luffy slam his feet into the ground she groaned and backed away very fast. Since her twin was spinning the sea cow around while knocking the crew away.

As soon as he stopped spinning Luffy pointed right at Arlong and yelled "I didn't come here to fight these small fries! The one I want to beat up is you!"

Alice looked at her brother while thinking 'I am going to kill him, he never thinks. He is just as bad as Gramps.' She sighed. She walked next to her brother, she sighed "nice attack Luffy but really tell us to get out of the way."

"I did tell you."

Alice shook her head seeing the some of the bigger fishmen walking up one of them being an octopus. None of the straw hats were paying attention.

"Take this Zero field of vision." Yelled the octopus man.

"That Octopus is doing something." Said Zoro.

" First boil the octopus in salt water, slice it up, and add some olive oil and paprika to make an excellent side dish while drinking." Sanji said.

" Uhhh Guys, hear me out I'm in a bit of a pickle." Luffy said while tugging on his now stuck feet. Alice looked at her brother.

"Really Luffy." She only got a smile sent back. She smiled at him and started to try and help him.

"Tako hachi BLACK!" He yelled and sprayed ink from his mouth.

The boy jumped out of the way at the last minute. Alice raised her hand and shield formed for a second. Missing her... Though somehow it still covered Luffy. "Baka!" She said looking at her brother. Who was yelling how he could not see and was stuck. Usopp went to help her try and get Luffy free. But he started to get chased by a Fish-men.

As Alice was helping her brother Sanji and Zoro started fighting. She saw two fish men heading their way. "Stay safe Lu." She went to fight them soon having them laying on the ground soundly beaten.. 'that was boring.' Looking over at Arlong she saw that he was walking over to her brother. Who sent a punch at him only to have the man grab his arm. He was next to him and lifted Luffy in the air over his head.

"LUFFY!"

Arlong held Luffy up tossing him towards the water. Alice's eyes went wide "Accio Luffy!" She saw her brother body coming but not the boulder that was landing in the water at the moment. 'No Luffy will not fall in' "ACCIO BOULDER!" She said holding her hand up and looking up. She smiled as Luffy flew towards her, the boulder stopped in front of her.

"Thanks so much Alice." Luffy said smiling. "Was worried there for a bit."

"Alice stand back." Sanji said while running over. He had just sent his fish-man flying into the water. But the Fish-man he been fighting jumped in his way.

"You DAMM HUMAN!" Arlong said walking towards her.

"Sorry Luffy I know you wanted to fight Arlong your self." Cracking her knuckles, she ready herself. Dodging a hit Arlong through at her, she delivered an upper punch to Arlong in the gut. Having him float upwards and stunned for a bit. Alice twisted a bit before jumping in the air she flipped and used the momentum of her spin to add to the kick as she slammed Arlong into the ground with her kick. She stood up looking at the cloud of dust from the blow. Feeling the pain in her chest from her ribs. She smiled looking at the dust cloud, only to have a hand reach out and grab her by the face and held her up.

Alice held his arm while kicking her legs trying to get free herself.

"Dam human." He said and throwing her threw the building.

Luffy had finally gotten freed thanks to Sanji. He started fighting Arlong with all he had. The moment Arlong saw an opening he threw Luffy into the water. Zoro and Sanji groaned as they were in the middle of fights at the moment. Johnny and Yosaku threw their swords to Zoro. He was smirking and now ready for the fight to really start. That way he could get to Luffy as soon as possible.

Alice groaned walking out of the hole she been sent threw. "What did I miss." She looked around "Where is Luffy?"

She saw the men look at the water and took off in a dead sprint. She did not know how long her brother been under but had to get to him as soon as possible. One of the fish-men tried to get in her way, she grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed him into the ground leaving a slight crater. "Just stay down." She said and was ready to dive into the water.

Pain shot through her body, as she felt the teeth sink into the right side of her body. Arlong's teeth sank into her flesh he started to lift her up. Arlong thought the girl would be dead soon but did not think she would be able to punch him. When he was sent flying back it ripped more of her flesh. She fell to the ground in horrible pain.

Arlong groaned as he stood from the rubble of the wall he was smashed threw. He walked over to were the girl was and smirked looking down at her as she laid in a pool of her own blood.Alice pushed her self up and was going to get rid of that smug smirk off that man face. Alice vision was seeing her past…

"Get away from her Arlong your fight is with me now." Zoro said smirking. He walked forward and started to fight him. Alice groaned while trying to move. "Alice hurry up and save Luffy!" Yelled Zoro blocking another attack sent by Arlong.

Alice pushed her self up not caring about the pain she felt as she walked forward. She saw the water knowing she had to reach it. She held her side to stop the blood from coming out.

The water should had been refreshing as the cold water hit her face. She grabs her side in pain. As the salt water maker her wound hurt more. She lets go and looks around, having no time to think of the pain.

Deeper and deeper, Alice swims looking for her brother. The water was dark for how bright it was out side today. She winced in pain for her entire right side was throbbing in pain. 'dam it Luffy were are you.' The pressure of the water was not only making it hard with the new wound but her ribs where also broken or cracked.

Alice pushed herself to swim faster she saw him. Pushing her self harder she did not care about the pain in her side. She then saw her brother holding his breath. Reaching her hand out to Luffy who was now reaching for her.

__Alice took Luffy's hand and wrapped his hand around her shoulder. She started swimming towards the surface to see someone swimming towards her.

Luffy watched as Alice swam down towards him, the look on her face was one that was so determined. He smiled as he reached his hand towards her happy to see Alice. When she was taking him to back up he saw the man who had the pinwheel on his hat swimming towards them. He came over and started helping his sister help him.

As they got out of the water Luffy saw Arlong holding Zoro in his hand. "Humans are so weak, your just dirt to think you could ever beat me." Zoro smirked looking down at him.

"You are wrong Fish breath." He just made Arlong scream in rage as he ripped Zoro's stiches out.

Luffy hands reached Zoro. "LUFFY DON'T SEND HIM FLYING!" Yelled Alice knowing just what her brother was going to do, and how much pain it would cause Zoro. Luffy had hold of Zoro and sent him flying back to them. He smiled at Zoro "good job Zoro I will handle it from here. Alice I am sorry, if I did not fall in the water you would have not gotten hurt." He said looking upset.

"Luffy you know your older sibling have to take care of their idiot little brother. I was careless won't happen again." She did feel horrible for not holding up a better fight. "Come on Zoro." She said helping him as he helped her the same time walk over to the Villagers. She stood with them and Sanji walked over lighting a cigarette to smoke.

They watched as Luffy pushed him self not giving Arlong a moment rest. The fight continued as this happen Nami walked over to Alice and everyone. "Alice, Zoro are you guys ok."

"I'm fine but Zoro needs to be looked at."

"I only need a nap I will be fine and I want to watch our captain's fight." He said watching up ahead as Arlong and Luffy slammed inside the building.

Nami watched Alice knowing it must be hard to stand back and let her brother fight by himself. She shook her head from the memory of Alice face when her brother was falling towards the water. This made her wonder just how the girl summoned her brother to her. She turned and watched in amazement as Luffy destroyed Arlong Park, tears started to fall down the redheads face.

"Nami YOUR ONE OF US NOW!" He yelled when he was standing on top of the rubble of the building. Everyone burst out in cheers.

Alice smiled looking at her brother 'good job Luffy.' She knew that he would win.

The celebration was about to start when a marine came and tried to ruin it but Alice walked over when Zoro stood behind him. Alice smirked "You know everyone here is having fun celebrating. And you have to do this." She sent a punch at his face knocking him to the ground. The man went to move but couldn't. Nami walked over and started telling him how he was going to leave the treasure give back her money, then many other things before she nailed him with the staff she uses. Alice smiled and walked over "Ok let me help out." She was not letting him get away with what he did.

Luffy watched his sister and Nami beat the day lights out of Nezumi, and his men. Alice only let the rat face man able to move after they got the other marines to bring all of Namis treasure back. She smiled and walked off. The doctor came over to Zoro and her. He was ready to drag them to there office to fix up their wounds. She turned when hearing Nezumi yelling. "Hey straw hat your name is Luffy right."

"Yeah Monkey D Luffy, I'm going to be king of the pirates." He said smiling.

"You're the Captain right." He smirked when Luffy was nodding. Then looked at Alice "You Alice, you both will pay. Mark my words."

Alice at that moment when he was gone felt all the pain, since the adrenalin was now gone. Luffy was at her side before even Sanji could reach her as she was falling. "I got you Alice whats wrong?"

"My ribs they hurt." She said only to see the doctor soon standing over her raising her black shirt up.

The doctor was surprised seeing the bruising on this girls ribs meant they where broken. "I need to get her to my office now. Same for the green haired man."

The celebrations where happening all over the island but two of the crew where in the doctors office. Zoro was fast asleep since he been patched up and told not to do anything for two weeks.

Nami was outside the door listening thinking it take them two weeks anyway to get to the grand line. That is if all the weather is perfect and nothing goes wrong at all.

Nami walked in seeing the doctor looking over Alice. "How is she?"

"Her ribs are broken. She is lucky she didn't puncher her lungs. There is a lot of bleeding. I will have to operate. It will take a few months for her ribs to heal. And then around a year it will be strong enough for her to do normal things."

Nami looked worried, "Just fix her up."

Zoro at this moment spoke up having woken up, "Just get Alice into the best shape possible. Luffy doesn't seem to be in a hurry to leave. Alice is strong and needs to be in top fighting shape."

The doctor looked at them, "she won't be able to fight for a year unless she wants to risk more damage. You all have to get a doctor on your crew and a good one. Her ribs are weak and will be for a while. If not taken care of during a fight she gets hit just right it will kill her."

Nami looked worried only to hear movement to see Alice sitting up. "Don't tell Luffy."

Nami looked at her, "How can we not tell him? He is your brother and captain."

Alice looked at her "I am the older sister, if I tell him I have a chance to die. He will freak out. There is no telling Luffy." She said looking at them. She looked to the doctor "Get me as good as possible I am a fast healer."

He nodded and gave her some drugs to knock her out needed to work on her with the bite Arlong had given her in the fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bounty

The day was thought to be a calm and normal day for the straw hats. Sanji was in the kitchen cooking. Usopp was making some crazy new bullets. Zoro was taking a nap. Luffy was being Luffy, he just got done training with Alice and was now looking for food. Nami was getting in an argument about raised prices over the newspaper. Alice shook her head while she had her eyes closed and was training in her strange powers. She had gain many abilities over the years. But something was holding her back. She felt as if she needed something, or at least something was blocked. She had promised Zoro and Nami both she would take it easy to heal. They both told her if she was in danger of making it worse they where telling Luffy.

Luffy ran over to his sister smiling up a storm. He could not believe it, both of them. "Alice look." He said shaking her to get her attention.

"What do you want?" She took notice Sanji talking to Usopp, Nami looking worried, and then Zoro with a smirk like normal.

"Our first bounties." He held up the wanted posters.

There was a picture of Luffy wanted for 30,000,000 beli. He was looking at out with a smile and Usopp was in the background. Then she saw the other bounty was her bounty. She smiled looking down and reading Alice D Monkey believed to be the first mate of the straw hat pirates. Looking at the picture it is a nice photo of her. She knew it was the taken the moment Arlong Park fell and she was watching her brother.

"Wow says you're my first mate Alice! And your bounty is 26,000,000 beli" Luffy said smiling at his sister.

"Wait I thought Zoro was your first mate Luffy."

"No never claimed a first mate still haven't marines are so weird." Luffy said and ran off yelling for meat.

Zoro looked to the crew "Hey guys we have a marine ship coming our way."

Everyone stood at the edge of the ship, while watching as the marine ship floated by. Though the ship looked more like it belonged at a junk pile or would soon be at the bottom of the ocean.

"Who would put junk into the ocean?"

"It is a horrible thing to do." Usopp said to Luffy.

Both of them stood there nodding when Fullbody appeared. Alice walked over to were Luffy was. "Whats going on Luffy?"

"Just some marine ship."

She nodded "so not a big problem from the looks."

Luffy nodded they did not hear Fullbody yelling at him till he held up both there bounty's "MONKEY D LUFFY AND MONKEY D ALICE you are under arrest."

"No thanks" Alice said smiling.

"So I am hungry what about you Alice, Usopp." Luffy said ready to walk away.

"FIRE!"

Luffy was getting ready to stop the cannon ball when Zoro said to let him take care of it. When the cannon ball came at them he spilt it into two.

Fullbody started to get angry and soon jumping onto the going merry, to attack the crew. Only for him to look around and see all of his men being blasted off the ship from a kick. He then turned seeing Sanji. "You dare attack during meal time, and then attack a Lady.." Sanji said walking towards the Marine ready to attack him only for the marine to jump off the ship and swim away.

Alice looked to Luffy, "That was pointless."

"Who cares time to eat." Alice shook her head at her brothers one track mind.

Nami followed him into the kitchen ready to tell Luffy about Logue Town. She wanted to go so she could get some supplies and new clothes. She new they would be needing to get some food, Zoro needed new swords. She smirked knowing he didn't have money. She even heard Alice mention needing to get some weapons. She soon would be making some prophet. Once they reach the town. She looked at Alice wondering what weapon she would fight with. From what she saw Alice was a fighter with her fist and legs like Luffy.

"I want to see were Roger was killed."

"Sounds like fun." Alice said smiling they did not listen to Nami who was telling them to be careful.

Both her and Luffy were walking together and looking around. "Hey Luffy, look over… Luffy" she turned to her right to see that Luffy had vanished.

"Really Luffy." She groaned when she noticed that her brother had vanished and now had to go and find him. Alice started to walk away from the execution platform. She started to walk in he back alley's having a feeling he was there.

She was looking up at the sky while turning the corner, not looking were she was going she ran into a man. "I am sorry." Looking at him she noticed he was wearing a cloak and has a tattoo on the side of his face. She watched him smiling down at her.

"It's fine Alice."

Alice looked at the man he looks so familiar. "Have we meet?"

The man smiled, "yes we have though it has been a very long time, since I have seen you. You have grown so much."

She smiled at him "yeah…." Then it hit her the night of the fire when she was with Sabo. "What you were there that night."

"Awww seems you remember me now. Now tell me how is your brother doing?"

"Luffy is great though I lost him. I have to go find him." She said and was starting to leave. "We are planning to see the execution platform together."

"Now why is that?"

"We want to see were the pirate King was killed."

The man laughed but was soon smiling "Alice."

"Yes," she said while turning to look at him.

"Here take this" He reached in his cloak, "it's for you." He handed her a bag with something in it. "Choose wisely if you want to eat it. It is rumored to have been a very powerful Devil fruit. Only last time it was eaten people think it was a joke. A man ate it last and only to make things grow better. But the person who had it before him did amazing things with this power. Choose Wisely Alice D Monkey." He said and walked off.

She opened the bag and looked into it seeing a devil fruit.

Alice walked down the alley way's while holding the fruit wondering if she should eat it.

She did not even know what power it was. She sighed and saw a sign for a bar saying the Gold Roger. "Looks like fun." She said while smiling.

. ..0.

"Captain! CAPTAIN HAWKEYES IS HERE!" One man ran up yelling while falling to his knees in front of his Captain.

"Awww Hawkeyes such a rare guest. Why did you come? I am not in the mood right now, but have you come for a fight?"

"As if I would want to settle things with a man who only has one arm. No I came here because I ran across a very interesting group of pirates. It reminded me of a story you told me a long ago. The story about the twins in a certain village. And about the boy." He held up the bounty. Showing Luffy's smiling face.

"So Luffy, you come at last." Shanks looked at him. "So did you see his sister?"

Mihawk smirked and held up her bounty. Some of the men started to whistle.

"Alright Mihawk you know what this means." Shanks said lowering his head and soon threw his head back smiling, "It's time to drink" He said while laughing.

"Come on sit with me."

"It's still day light Shanks."

"Who care it is a time to celebrate to Luffy and Alice." Shanks snatched the bounties and looked at them. He looked at it surprised when looking at Alice.

"You know Shanks you never told me just how hot the sister was," Mihawk said while drinking. "Or how soft her skin was. I have not been around a woman who was that-" he took a drink while muttering how prefect she seemed.

Shanks looked at Mihawk he knew how he was with woman. "Your going to stay away from her."

Benn looked at the captain and Mihawk he shook his head feeling sorry for the poor girl. He hoped she can handle both of them in the future. But from the look of her photo he figured she could. Looked as if she was just done with a battle but even though there was all the cuts on her. Even he had to say she looked hot. He shakes his head not wanting to think of the little girl like that, even though she is no longer a little girl.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

To the Grand Line

"Lets us raise our glasses together. To the king of the pirates." The old man said to Luffy.

Alice stood in the doorway as they took a drink. Luffy stood up, "Thanks for the stories old man." He said smiling. He walked over seeing Alice "hey sis. Were did you go."

"Were did I go you're the one who walked off." She said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Lets go."

She smiled while walking next to him. "So what have you been doing Luffy?"

"Oh he was telling me stories about the pirate King."

Alice smirked "What did he say?"

Luffy started telling her the stories but soon saw she was carrying something, "Whats that?"

Alice pulled out the devil fruit smiling, "I was given this by someone I have not seen in a long time."

"You going to eat it." Luffy said smiling.

"Not sure… I mean if you fall in… I can't jump in to save you any more." She wanted too.. But the idea of not being able to save Luffy scared her. But she was able to summon things and people that should be good enough.

Luffy just laughed, "We have Zoro, Sanji, Nami, and Usopp. I am sure they can get us out of the water. And you never been a good swimmer in the first place.

"I am a good swimmer you Moron."

Luffy started laughing.

"Come on, it will be fun. I think you should eat it."

She looked at it and she stomach started to growl… She looked it over and decided. "I will save it for later. And at least I want one last swim before I can never feel the joy of swimming."

Luffy started laughing. "Alright your strange. But I still love you sis."

She looked at him awhile smiling.

"I wonder what ability you will get when you eat it."

" Who knows? He had said something about plants or something." She said walking with him.

Luffy smiled thinking her having plants attacking people.

Soon she was heading with her brother to the execution platform. And he ran over to start climbing it. "Really Luffy."

"Come on Alice lets get to the top." She shook her head watching her twin letting him enjoy himself. Normally she be up there in a heart beat but her ribs where bothering her and she didn't know what would happen if she climbed them. "No you are the one who will be King. You go."

Luffy looked at her strange, 'something is wrong.' He smiled and started to climb.

She looked at him soon there was a crowd forming. Shaking her head she laughed as a man started to argue with her brother. But soon she saw a marine step in. He was yelling at her brother. What shocked her next was the fact her brother was stuck… "Dam it Luffy."

She groaned knowing she needed to help her brother out. Running in front of the crowd that has gathered she saw an marine yelling at Luffy.

Smoker turned to Alice and smirked, how with two cigars in his mouth no one knows. "Alice D Monkey and Luffy D Monkey both of you are under arrest. Thank you for being in the same place at the same time."

"Luffy get your self loose."

"I am trying."

She took a stance waiting for Smoker to move. Luffy by now sent a punch at him only to miss. She sighed as she shook her head. Smoker came running up at her and she dodged his attack and sent a punch at his face only for her hand to go threw it.

"What?"

Smoker smirked as she withdrew her hand looking at them. He turned and ready to attack when Luffy did something. She watched her brother get caught up in a fountain and started to fly off. She did not notice him grabbing the back of her shirt as they flew off. "LUFFY!"

She groaned as she landed on Luffy looking at him. "Dam it Luffy?" He winced in pain and grabbed her ribs. But stood up to try and hide the pain.

Luffy was laying on the ground laughing, "I am tired." He was looking at his twin seeing her wince he got up worried.

She groaned, "I am going shopping… Stay here." She needed to get away to get ahold of herself.

Luffy shrugged his shoulders and yawn and soon was taking a nap.

.Z.Z.Z.Z.

Luffy woke up an hour later yawning. Looking around he saw Zoro walking up with Alice. "Do you know how to use those?" Zoro asked looking at Alice.

"Yes I do, pointy end goes into the person. Though I will have to train with them. Wanna help me?"

"Sure."

"There is Luffy seems he is up now."

Luffy ran over smiling "Hey I'm hungry lets go get some food."

"Sounds like plan." Zoro said smiling.

"I already ate so I'm going to head back to the ship Luffy." She smiled heading off.

"You got food with out me." Luffy looked heartbroken.

"Umm yes… I also have important things to drop off, later."

"Later Alice." He said walking off.

Alice ended up walking off towards the docks. She climbed on the ship and put her things in the cabin. She walked out on the deck to spend the next hour figuring out what her power she was born with was. Which was to no luck. Alice pulled out the devil fruit. It looked like a pomegranate but was covered in swirls, and the colors where Blue, greens, and just a faint hit of pinks.

She sighed and saw the storm clouds, "looks like rain." Alice went ahead and hid her devil fruit on the ship. Walking on the deck she heard Nami and Usopp and saw them running to the ship.

"Hurry Usopp." Nami yelled.

Alice walked to the edge of the ship.

"Hey Nami.. Usopp!" Alice waved and smiled.

"Alice, Luffy is in trouble at the execution platform." Usopp yelled they had just left Zoro and Sanji.

Alice jumped off the ship landing on the man below knocking him out. She took off running. "Alice you will be too late."

"Not if I can help it." She yelled running.

Nami watched her leaving worried about her. 'She is suppose to take it easy.'

Dragon stood at the town square and watch Luffy's crew members. He watched Luffy struggling it was already raining at the docks and would soon be raining here. He watched the fighting and raised an eye brow when Alice all of a sudden appeared with a loud noise. She looked around and started running off at the men. Knocking them to the ground. He listened to Luffy yelling out that he will be king of the Pirates.

"Zoro, Sanji, Alice! Help me out of this!" Luffy said smiling.

Alice punched a man in the face knocking him out, "What do you think I am doing?"

Captain Buggy started laughing and raised his sword up. "Zoro your too late. Say goodbye to your Captain.

Luffy yelled out to them, "Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp! Alice!" he looked up smiling out at them. "Sorry, but it looks like I'm dead." He said while the sword came down.

Alice ran as fast as she could she watched in slow motion as the lighting came down hitting the sword. "LUFFY!" Screamed Alice. Some of the men where blasted back from a red light and there weapons flying out of their hands. Though she did not notice any of this and was running towards Luffy as fast as she could.. Men in front tried to get in her way but her waving her hand and a red light blasted them back and weapons flying off. Alice feet kept hitting the pavement as she was getting closer to the execution platform which had now been destroyed. She was fearing the worse only to see the straw hat laying on the ground all alone, her heart fell.. Only to rise as her brother sat up and rumble falling all around him on the ground, he smiled while laughing and picked up his hat and dusting him self off. "That came out of no where. Come on we are leaving. GUYS LETS GET GOING!" screamed Luffy as he was running and holding onto Alice's hand

She glared at him smacking him in the arm.

"Luffy Nami says we need to sail now." Sanji yelled at them.

"Ok lets go." Soon Sanji, Luffy, Zoro and Alice were all heading back to there boat. Dragon was standing on the roof laughing at the twins antics. He followed them watching the marines trying to stop them.

In front of them stood a girl with a sword. "Alice, Ero-Cook, Luffy go ahead of me I will be there in a bit."

"See You soon Zoro" Luffy yelled and took off running.

"Luffy!" Alice yelled as she felt something lifting her into the air. Luffy was also lifted in the air too. Sanji turned to deliver a kick to smokers head but his foot only hit smoke. He blasted Sanji into the wall. Luffy sent a punch at Smoker having it go through him.

"Are you really worth 30,000,000 beli?" He said when he pinned Luffy to the ground.

Alice fist glowed red for a moment and ran forward punching him. When this happen, her arm went into his body pushing him back just a bit. But the grip on his weapon was harder to hold. As his weapon flew out of his hand landing behind Alice. He watched her slip into a stance.

Smoker stood up but his smoke still held Luffy down. He sent a punch at her and she tried to dodge his smoke but was soon on the ground like her brother.

He picked his staff up having the smoke holding them ready to attack them. "Your luck ends now."

"I think not." He said smirking.

Alice looked up seeing Dragon. He looked down at them and a huge gust of wind picked the two put throwing them. Zoro and Sanji were now running next to them.

They soon reached the ship jumping on. "Nami set sail." Yelled Luffy.

Nami nodded and steered them out into the ocean. The storms winds were pushing them away from the island.

Luffy smiled while the rain poured down on them. "To the grand line." Luffy yelled while smiling.

A/N: So hope you enjoyed the chapter I plan to have the next one up soon…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Mr. 0

Alice was groaning while Nami and Usopp were screaming and looked to Zoro.

Zoro looked at her "What do you make of this Alice?"

Sanji blew out a mouth full of smoke. "I could have sworn that we were swallowed up by a whale But are we just dreaming or something?"

Alice looked at Sanji "We were swallowed but this is so strange."

She looked at the island only to have a giant squid appear before them. She got into a stance her hand was glowing. She would defend this ship. When all of a sudden three harpoons went threw it's body pulling it to the island.

Anne went to the edge of the ship and heard Sanji yell out "It's a flower! Wait No it's a person." Alice did not pay attention to them and looked at the man.

"Hey Old man." She said waving making the man look at her. With a glare, which she returned with a smile. "I am Alice D Monkey, I was wondering who you are?" She said smiling getting a shock look from the crew.

"My name is Crocus, the lighthouse keeper of twin capes. I'm 71 years old. A Gemini, and type ab blood."

"Nobody cares about that." Zoro said getting mad.

"You're wondering where this place is? You first trespass in my private resort and then start mouthing off with that Attitude!? Does this place look like the stomach of a Mouse?!" He said smirking.

Alice smiled looking at him while Nami and Usopp started freaking out. "There is a door over there."

Alice bowed smiling "Thank you old man." Alice looked to crew standing up. "Well lets get the ship over there so we can get out and find Luffy. "

Nami nodded and watched as Anne and Zoro talked soon though the stomach acid was getting choppy. They watched Crocus jump into the water.

Nami groaned while shaking her head many things have happen since they were eaten. She groaned they were now at least out of the whale. They had just finished hearing the sad tail about what happen to the whale. How the pirates left him and now he was all alone. Yelling at the mountain each day. Wanting to break the red line.

Alice looked at the whale and watched Luffy getting up. She did not bother to stop him but her gut said she would regret not stopping him. Same time she knew what he would do would somehow help. She soon noticed him running up the whale carrying something. Then stabbing the whale with it. "Hey Zoro."

"Yes Alice."

"Was that our mast?"

Zoro looked to the ship, "yeah."

Alice stood up by then all of the others were screaming at him for destroying the ship.

Alice watched her brother fight with whale. She smiled as she knew he was making him have something else to live for. She walked over and punched him in the back of the head. "Baka."

Luffy was rubbing his head "What's that for?" He said getting paints.

Alice glared at him "Breaking the mast we need that to sail." She smiled at him.

"Wanna help?" He said handing his twin a paint brush. They painted the straw hat pirates symbol on Laboon. She smiled while helping her brother who drew like a four year old. She smiled helping it was not as good as Usopp but it looked nice. Alice stood there watching as her brother was talking to the whale, telling him it is a mark showing a promise to come back and fight again. So he is not aloud to bash his head against the red line anymore.

Alice smiled walking with Luffy "That was a good thing you did Lu."

Luffy grinned and saw Sanji walking out with food. Both her and Luffy went over to start eating. While eating Nami started freaking out over her compass. Alice looked up "Nami you need a log pose."

Nami glared at her, "How do you know this?"

"Gramps told me about it. When he was trying to force me to get married to someone." Alice went back to eating since Crocus took over talking. Nami was worried since they didn't have one.

Alice laughed watching Sanji hit Luffy who was showing how he had found a log pose.

Zoro was watching everything not wanting to deal with the drama about to unfold. He laughed when Sanji broke the Log Pose, then was kicked by Nami into the ocean, along with Luffy. He watched as Crocus gave the Nami a new log pose. Zoro stretched and went to lay down taking a nap.

.0.0.0.

Hours later Zoro woke up from his nap stretching. "That was nice." He looked up at the sky seeing the nice weather. He walked on the deck seeing Sanji Usopp and Nami laying down. Tired from all of the crazy weather they had to deal with. Then he saw Mr. 9 and Ms. Wensday. "What are you doing on our ship."

They yelled back at him "You noticed now?!"

Luffy smiled and looked to Zoro "We're headed towards their town right now."

"What, so we're giving them a ride? It's not like we're obligated to or anything."

"I know Zoro."

Alice walked out on the ship and saw Zoro getting hit by Nami. She laughed and walked over "So your awake."

Zoro looked up "Yeah I am awake."

"You missed the crazy weather."

Zoro nodded and looked at the two extra's on there ship.

"You don't trust them do you?"

"Something about them bugs me."

Alice shrugged her shoulder. "Yeah what you going to do when Luffy makes up his mind." She said and started eating her snack. They soon saw an island coming into view. She smirked their first island in the grand line.

Usopp looked at Luffy "You don't think there are monster do you."

Alice smiled "If there are we will beat them." She said getting Usopp to nod nervously.

Nami looked at them "Don't forget we have to wait here till the log pose changes to the next island. "

They soon found out that the island was full of people. All of them wishing to throw a huge party for them. Alice looked at these people thinking they were all strange but shrugged her shoulder. She walked with Zoro as they were led to the place they started throwing a party for them. Alice smiled and was soon drinking with Nami and Zoro laughing. She had eaten ten plates of food, before joining them.

Two men were surprised since she now outdrank 11 She was now outdrank 10 people. Alice was laughing and slightly tipsy. One man walked over and asked if she wanted to dance. "Sure." Alice got up and started dancing to the band playing. Alice smiled and Luffy had out eaten the cooks. He smiled and looked to the musicians went to start singing. Alice smiled at her brother and was soon joining him while holding another drink. Zoro and Nami watched as people started dancing some reason they even hopped up and wanted to dance. Another two hours later they were fast asleep.

Zoro looked at everyone he was getting up ready to go outside. Alice sat up looking at him. "You going out side."

Zoro looked at Alice he thought she had fallen asleep.

"Look I am going to watch the guys. Just make sure you don't hurt the people to much."

Zoro looked at Alice "how did you know they were bounty hunters."

Alice smiled "I didn't but from how you acted and how they acted I knew they were up to something. My gut told me."

Zoro smiled at Alice , "well see you in awhile."

"Hey Zoro, yell if you need help."

Zoro nodded and left.

Alice sat there waiting she walked to the window and smiled at how easy it was for Zoro. He quickly got them all beaten down. Nami sat up and stretch "Well I am off."

Alice looked at her "Nami be careful."

Nami laughed "I will be fine."

Alice smiled at her "Well I am going to start getting these guys back to the going merry."

Nami nodded and saw Alice's hands glow and a light hit Sanji and Usopp. She walked over and picked them up. She looked out the door when she saw an opening she took off running to get Sanji and Usopp back on the ship.

By time she got back she saw that Luffy was gone. "Great were did he go." She looked around seeing the fighting had stopped. She shrugged her shoulders but soon heard some blast. She looked towards it, "There you are Luffy." Alice took off running and soon came to the sight of her brother fighting Zoro who was dodging and yelling at Luffy.

Alice groaned not wanting to deal with this and walked forward, "LUFFY STOP THIS!" She yelled at him. He wasn't answering and ran over punching him in the face.

Alice became pale for a moment. Having watched her brother going flying into a wall. Then ran over seeing Luffy getting up. She smiled "Luffy what are you doing?"

"Getting Zoro he attacked all those kind people who gave us food."

Alice groaned "Luffy, they are bounty hunters and did that to make you let your guard down."

Luffy looked to Zoro "why didn't you say so."

Alice groaned "He was trying."

Luffy started laughing. She walked over to Zoro who told her about Vivi being a princess and the fact they were going to be paid to protect the girl. Alice looked up at the sky seeing the blond floating in the air. She saw the other man walking towards them and picking his nose. Alice glared at him "didn't any one ever tell you it is rude and gross to pick your nose." She said not knowing Luffy was picking his nose behind her.

He glared at her and went on the attack and started fighting Alice. Luffy was watching while Zoro dodge the blond girls attack.

"You think she will be ok."

"Yeah she is annoyed with him. Hehe I wonder what will happen to him." Luffy said laughing thinking of the times weird things happen around his sister. She turned Gramps beard and hair pink.

"What do you mean about that Luffy?" Zoro asked looking at him.

"See sis has always had this weird ability which she could not control. Though as she got older she learned to control just some of it. Well kinda."

Alice dodged his boogers that he was firing at her. Alice got close and punched him in the gut with her fist glowing a bit it sent him floating in the air while she jumped in the air twist her body. Sending a kick at him and slamming him into the ground. She took a kick knocking him back. Mr. 5 stood up whipping the dirt of his shirt. He tried to act like that did nothing. Alice good feel a sharp pain in her ribs and needed to end this now.

Alice was smirking knowing it was over and ran at him and Mr. 5 was trying to get another booger to fire at her but couldn't. He glared only to see her swinging a punch at him. 'he is just slime.' She thought hitting him having him fly off into a wall. And looking green."

Luffy started walking forward "what did you do to him Alice?" he soon saw him looking sick.

She shrugged her shoulder then looked at the Miss. Valentine. Who was trying to fight with Zoro. Zoro went and quickly knocked her out sending her flying over next to Mr. 5.

Luffy looked at Mr. 5 who was now green and threw up a slug.

Mr. 5 was looking at the slug in shock only to have it blow up. When this happen it knocked the two of them out.

Nami walked over to them, "Thank you Alice for taking care of Luffy."

Alice looked at Nami "He is my twin what else would I do." Nami noticed her hand was on where she had broken her ribs.

She looked to Vivi "So, were helping her now."

Nami smiled "Yes, since we will be getting a good payment."

Alice looked at Nami "You do know it is up to Luffy if we do." She said.

Nami glared at Alice who stood there looking at Nami. "He is that Captain Nami. You need to talk to him first."

Luffy was laughing "I don't mind helping out. Sounds like a great adventure and a fight.

Things after this moment went out of control and very fast. They were talking to Vivi one moment, then the next were on the hit list of one of the worlds war lords, Crocodile.

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter

Tell me what you all think please.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Shanks was sitting at a bar with Mihawk smiling. Shanks sat there with Benn smiling, "You know Benn I can't believe that little Alice has grown to be such a fine woman." He said smiling down at her bounty.

Benn laughed, "yeah wow would have thought that the tom boy be such a fine lady." He said chuckling. "Shanks please say your not thinking about going after the girl."

Shanks sighed, "I would love too, but I know I am too old for the girl." When he last saw the girl she was seven and he was 20 years old. Now he was 30 years old, he knew age didn't matter but it still mattered a bit to him. He put the bounty down to see Mihawk now with two woman on each arm.

Benn watched Shanks some reason told him something would happen and Shanks would end up with little Alice. He had never seen Shanks give a woman that look the way he did for Alice. He smirked while looking at Mihawk who was easy to see he was a player with his women. He was not ashamed at all the way he handled them in public. He prayed he would not get with Alice and if so she teach him some manors. Benn smirked seeing a woman walking over to Shanks.

The woman leaned in pushing herself against Shanks. "You're Shanks right. Why don't you come back with me to my room."

Shanks looked up at her and smiled "sorry my dear I am not in the mood." He went back to his drink.

Dracula Mihawk was laughing, "Yeah sorry my dear, a woman already captured his heart. To bad Shanks, I will end up with little dear Alice." He said smiling and drinking his whine. Because he was drinking his whine he did not see Shanks fist coming as it punched Mihawk in the face.

"Stay away from Alice."

.0.o.0.

Alice started sneezing as they watched Nami and Sanji freaking out over the tiger falling to the ground dead.

Luffy looked to her, "sis you ok."

Alice smiled "Yeah someone must have been talking about me."

Luffy nodded "Ok don't get sick. Captains orders." He said smirking.

The straw hat soon were docked. The crew was looking at Luffy and Alice who were both giggling and looking off at the woods.

"Hey Sanji!" Luffy said.

"What is it Luffy?" Sanji said.

"Make me a big pirate Lunch. With lots of meat and no veggie's."

"Sanji make me a Lunch too." Alice said smiling with Luffy. Both looked at each other and giggled.

Sanji smiled, "Anything for you Alice."

Vivi looked to Luffy and Alice, "Mind if I go with you guys."

"Sure I don't mind you coming." Alice said smiling.

"Yeah adventure." Luffy said with his hands in the air.

Nami looked to Vivi "are you sure?"

"Yeah it will keep me from not thinking of my problems. And Alice and Luffy will be there. And I will also have Carue with me." The bird looked off nervous.

Sanji smiled "Aright I will have to have to make three lunches."

"Sanji will you get a drink for Carue?"

"Sure thing my dear." He said and walked off to the kitchen.

Alice was smiling ready to go explore. She stretched "so Luffy you ready to have some fun." Luffy nodded wanting to have some fun.

Soon Sanji came outside with three backpacks and a something for Carue's drink.

Alice smiled taking her backpack with food. "Thanks Sanji." She said smiling. She was the first to jump off the ship.

She was running along with Vivi and Luffy smiling. Alice smiled turning to her brother, "Makes me think back to when we were kids Luffy."

Luffy smiled "I know what you mean."

Alice smiled jumping over a fallen tree. She looked at Luffy, "Hey Luffy I plan to explore for a bit on my own you ok with that."

Luffy nodded "Ok Alice you have fun."

Alice smiled and took off on her own. She walked threw the jungle looking at the sky. And sneezed, "I wish who ever keeps talking about me would stop."

.0.o.0.

Shanks held Mihawk up with his one arm, "Now, you will respect Alice understand." He said glaring at Mihawk and pouring haki off of him.

Benn shook his head at the two men who were acting like teenage boys fighting for a girl. He walked over seeing Mihawk throw Shanks into a table. All of the crew members had lifted there drinks up so no beer had been wasted.

Shanks stood up glaring at him. "Look Shanks I will be with who I want and you can't stop men."

Shank looked up at him and stood. "Look you womanizer you stay away from her."

Mihawk smirked "You know what you can't travel as much other wise you loose your territory's. Now you don't want to do that do you. Now you see I can go and check up on her any time I want."

Benn groaned while watching the grown men on the ground fighting. He shook his head thinking how these are a couple of the most feared men in the world. He again felt bad for Alice.

.0.o.0

Alice had been walking around only to run back into her brother "Hey Luffy!"

"Check this out!" Luffy called after some walking. "A shell-fish squid!"

"That looks kind of like an aminoid." Vivi said.

"An aminoid?" Alice asked "whats that." She said while rubbing the back of her head.

"They supposed to be extinct?" Before anyone could answer, the ground began to shake with the sound of heavy footsteps.

"What's that?!" Alice said. They looked around before getting their answer. "Is that a-"

"DINOSAUR?!" Vivi shouted in shock.

"Awesome!" both twins shouted.

"Luffy! Get down from there!" Vivi shouted. Luffy had climbed up to the top of the Dinosaur's head and was looking around, admiring the view.

"How's the view?" Alice asked wanting to go up there but her ribs where still hurting her.

"It's great!" Luffy shouted back. "We should have a picnic up here. Alice get up here. You too Vivi."

"No!" Vivi shouted.

Alice looked to the ground thinking it might be best to tell Luffy. She just watched as Vivi kept yelling up at Luffy, while he tried to get the dinosaur to go towards a mountain. Unfortunately, he hurt the dinosaur by twisting its head in one direction, causing it to yell in pain and attract it's herd towards him. After swinging around on their necks for awhile, Luffy was eaten by the biggest of them all.

"LUFFY!" both of them shouted before a sword came out of nowhere and cut off the dinosaur's head, which caused Luffy to pop out of it's neck and land in the hand of a giant.

"GYEGYEGYEGYE! That was quite a show!" said the giant. "Watching you jump around with those long-necks is the most entertainment I've had in awhile!"

"A...giant?!" Vivi croaked out as she and Alice stared up at Dorry. Vivi in worry and Alice with stars in her eyes, and slight terror for Carue who fainted.

"You're HUGE!" Luffy said with a grin, happy to see a mighty warrior like Dorry once again. "Are you human?"

"Human? GYEGYEGYEGYE! I AM ELBAF'S GREATEST WARRIOR! DORRY!"

"GYEGYEGYEGYE!" Dorry laughed as Luffy stuffed his face full of dino meat. He had invited Luffy, Vivi, Alice, and Carue to his home for a meal.

"This is delicious!" Luffy said.

"I have to agree… Luffy think what Ace and all the other bandits would have thought about this." She said smiled.

"And your pirate lunchbox is great too! Small though it may be." he said with a laugh.

"Yeah. My chef made it, so I'm glad you like it. Otherwise, I'd have to kick your ass." Luffy said, causing Dorry to stop laughing.

"Did you just threaten me?" he asked, causing Vivi, and Carue to jump with worry before he started laughing again. "I like you shrimp! You're funny!"

Alice was pondering the fight and smirking.

"They're getting along so well." Vivi thought.

"Do you live here Dorry?" Luffy asked.

"No." Dorry said. "I come from a village deep in the Grand Line called Elbaf. It's a village for Warriors." he said.

"Elbaf huh?" Luffy said with a grin.

"Yes." Dorry said. "But my village has a certain law. If a fight breaks out and can't be settled, then we call on our god Elbaf for judgement. He's blesses those in the right and protects them. I've gotten in one such fight with another giant, and this island is our battleground. The winner will be the one who will win and survive." he said before laughing. "AND WE STILL HAVEN'T SETTLED IT, EVEN AFTER 100 YEARS! GYEGYEGYEGYE!"

"100 years?" Alice asked with imaging the fights with aww.

"It's nothing. We giants live 3 times longer than you squirts!" Dorry said before laughing.

"Even so, why keep fighting after 100 years?" Vivi asked. "Can't you resolve this another way? Do you want to kill each other that badly?" She looked ready to go on until a large volcano erupted.

"Guess it's time." Dorry said as he got up and grabbed his sword and shield.

"What do you mean 'guess it's time'?" Luffy asked.

"I don't remember when, but the eruption of that middle volcano signals the start of our battle." Dorry said. Vivi started ranting about why they would want to kill each other again before Luffy stopped her.

"It's not about that anymore Vivi." Luffy said.

"Exactly." Dorry said as Brogy came into view, looking ready to fight. "This battle is one of pride." he said before he and Dorry rushed each other. "THE REASON FOR THE FIGHT IS LONG FORGOTTEN!" All four of them were knocked onto their butts after a shockwave from their battle hit them. Vivi and alice stared at them while Luffy had a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Dorry!" Luffy said. "Looks like it was a draw!"

"GYEGYEGYEGYE!" he laughed. "Just like always!"

"What are those barrels?" Alice asked.

"Booze from Brogy's guests." Dorry said. "They wouldn't happen to be your crew, would they?" he asked.

"Yeah that is ours I gusse." Luffy said still eating meat.

Alice stood up "Hey Luffy I am going to go an explore more."

Luffy nodded "Alright see you later sis."

Alice bowed to Dorry. "Thank you sir for the meat. It was amazing and good luck with your fight. But I like to explore some more." She stood up smiling.

Dorry laughed "that is alright my dear. Just be careful out there. Your are such a small human I wouldn't want to see my new friends hurt."

"I am stronger than I look." She said and walked off. Alice was wondering around the woods thinking to herself about everything. She did not even notice herself walking past Zoro.

"Hey Alice what are you doing?"

She turned seeing Zoro, "Hey Zoro what are you doing?"

"Hunting me and Sanji made a bet and, are seeing who can hunt the bigger game."

"Cool can I join you?" She said smiling while pulling a snack from her bag.

Zoro looked at Alice and smiled, "sure you can get your own game too. If you want."

Alice smiled and walked with Zoro. She watched as he stepped on a little dinosaur. "Zoro you should watch were you walk." She said in-between snickering as he shook his leg as the dino was biting his leg.

.0.o.0.

Shanks sat back at the bar while drinking. He downed another glass. Looked over to Hawk Eye who was walking away with two woman. Shanks shook his head he had never gotten mad over a girl Hawk eye liked. He sat there thinking, only to have it hit him like a ton of bricks. He had feelings for Alice. He let his head hit the table as he thought about her thinking of how would she act now. From what Mihawk said she was just the same.

Shanks smiled walking into party bar. He saw the two twins run over to him smiling. "SHANKS!" they both yelled and ran over. Luffy grabbed his left leg and Alice his right. He smiled walking over to the bar with them clinging onto him.

He looked down at them, "Luffy, Alice can you both let go. I would like to get something to eat." The both nodded and jumped on the bar stool.

He smiled and started to eat his food.

Luffy looked to Shanks, "Shanks I know something you don't." The boy said smiling.

Shanks smiled leaning in, "Now what is that Luffy."

Luffy looked at him and smirked, "Alice has a crush."

Shanks smiled raising an eye brow. "Now who is the crush on?"

Luffy smirked "You." He said smiling seeing the shock on Shanks face. Alice turned red hearing the last bit.

"Luffy what did you say?"

Luffy looked at his sister nervous. "Nothing." He said it was easy to see he was lying.

Alice glared at him about to hit him. When Shanks messed her hair up, "It is ok Alice I think it is cute." He said smiling at him.

Alice blushed bright red and backed away. "I don't like Shanks….. I like Benn." She yelled and ran over to Benn hugging him. "I will be with Benn."

Shanks started to snicker going back to his food thinking the kids were cute.

Shanks looked over to his friend and first mate. He was now drunk and thinking off his past, though instead of chuckling he was worried that the girl really would end up with Benn. He stumbled over to Benn, "Benn, please say you will not take Alice's love… Please don't take her."

Yasopp looked at Benn, "What is he talking about?"

"I have no idea." He said rubbing his temples and looked at Shanks "Captain look I don't plan on ever being with Alice. She is not my type. And if you want to be with her go after her."

Shanks smiled before passing out drunk.

.0.o.0.

Mr. Five looked down at Luffy laughing, and kicked him in the face. He set off an explosion as his foot made contact. "You know this is so easy, we now have the swordsmen, the redhead, princess and the other girl." He laughed and saw Luffy looking up hearing that they had his friends, and sister.

"You will pay. I will beat you all up." He said and spit on Mr. Five.

Mr. Five glared at him and started to kick him each time he hit Luffy it was like an explosion going off. He laughed as he walked away.

Alice groaned as she was tossed to the ground with Zoro, and Nami. She looked to see that Vivi who had been taken as well. She was wondering what had happen to Luffy 'Just my luck. Luffy please be ok. I need to get free.' She thought while trying to break free.

Mr. Five smiled as he walked forward and leaned down to Alice. "Your Captain has been beaten. So don't think he will be saving you."

Alice looked up at him and just like her brother she spit on him too. "Like you will ever beat my brother you coward and piece of shit." She said glaring at him. If he did hurt Luffy she would make him pay. She tried moving her hands to get free as they put the others on the giant cake made of wax like they where candles . Though at that moment Mr. Five dropped her to the ground and kicked her in the ribs. Alice bit back a scream and only felt only pain. While Zoro and Nami where trying to get free.

"Alice are you ok?" Zoro asked trying to get to her having heard a crack upon the kick.

She looked up at him from the ground. While he was trying to pull his legs out.

Zoro could see she wasn't fine they would need to get a doctor soon.

A/N: I hope you like please let me know and leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

We Need a Doctor

Many strange things have happen in her life time so far. She never thought over the years her life would just become more crazy as the years go by. She had her brothers to blame for making her life so crazy. Her twin was a rubber man. And that wasn't even her older brothers. Ace and Sabo loved to cause problems. And she hadn't seen either for three years now. Then she thought how her Gramps would stir things up. He would make everything go upside down, and some how sideways.

Thinking of it also she was strange and crazy to. So she fit her family very well. She had a strange power she was born with. Caused many strange things to happen around her.

One of the many things she had done was to turn her Gramps hair bright pink, and his beard purple. He was not happy with that, but never yelled at her for it. He first claimed it must be some strange haki ability but found out it wasn't. So he had her train to try and control this ability. But that did not work, it was her weird dreams that gave her ideas on how to control her powers. She thought to many times she been captured.

She used her powers to get her out of many tight spots. Which helped getting away from her Gramp's forcing her to marry a marine. But now she couldn't get out. She stood there looking at her feet paying no mind to the others.

She felt so dumb at the moment for being captured. Looking to Zoro she wanted to blame him. She had been with him and he was fooled. She had been jumped from behind and some strange reason just had no will to fight back.

At the moment she just wanted to get out and was trying to think of a way to do that.

Alice had been put on the strange wax figure. Alice tried to move her legs and get them out but found she couldn't. Looking at the ground she saw the Mr. Broky on the ground not able to move either. She turned to her right seeing Zoro and then to her left seeing Nami. Nami was trying to break free also. And Zoro was standing there calm. Though was in a lot of pain. Her ribs where really hurting since Mr. Five kicked her. 'Dam why couldn't that doctor been wrong.' She thought to her self.

Alice sighed and stood there calm. And watched as Mr. 3 was telling everyone about how he was going to turn them into wax figures. Alice was rubbing the back of her neck bored. 'I wonder when Luffy is going to get here.'

She turned and watched as Mr. Broky was breaking free she smiled and looked down only to wince when Mr. Five sent a bomb at him.

ViVi stood there and held her throat in pain. It was getting hard to breath, she looked to Alice and Zoro. She was shocked seeing how they did not looked phased at all by what was happening. She couldn't believe it she was going to fail because she was captured here. And she could do nothing, and no one seemed to be phased by anything. That was when she saw Nami looking worried too.

Zoro pulled out two of his swords, "Hey Gaint, Alice I don't plan to just give up you ready to get out of here." He smirked "Because I will even if I have to cut off my Legs."

Nami stared at him in shock "ZORO WHAT Are you thinking?" She yelled at him.

Alice smirked and nodded "Sure thing Zoro." She focused one her hand. She smiled seeing it glowing red.

Nami watched in shock as Zoro stabbed him self in his legs. And then to her shock Alice punched the wax only to see it crack, and still stuck.

That was when Luffy came running into the field with the duck and Usopp.

Alice smiled "LUFFY HURRY UP AND DESTORY THE POLE!"

Luffy looked up and nodded "alright sis." He said and started to fight.

Alice noticed Zoro putting his sword in the air. "What are you doing Zoro?"

Zoro smirked "well if he can't free us I want to look cool."

Alice nodded while Vivi and Nami yelled at him. She moved to a bit to look in a cool fighting pose. Only for Nami to yell at her, she turned and looked at her. "What is wrong Luffy is going to free us."

Luffy looked up and saw that they were still turning into candles. He looked up and smirked, "Ok all I have to do is destroy the pumpkin. Got it."

The others were forced to watch as Usopp was chassed away by Miss. Valentine and Mr. 5 who went chasing after them into the jungle.

They all smiled as Luffy was able to land a punch and knock Mr. 3 to the ground.

Luffy looked up about to break the pumpkin and save his crew members and sister. When he just stood there looking at them he heard his sister shout at him. "LUFFY HURRY AND HELP US." She yelled at him.

Luffy looked up at them "I don't want to."

Vivi looked at him "Please Mr. Luffy help us."

He looked up "What should I do? I don't feel like I want to help you?"

Alice glared at him, not even hearing about the girls devil fruit power and that Luffy was on it. "GOD DAM IT LUFFY! THIS IS NOT FUNNY HURRY UP AND HELP US!" She screamed at him only to see Luffy was blasted back wards. Alice looked at her hands that was glowing white.. Luffy looked around and smiled at his sister.

"That was weird." He smiled and looked up "I want to help you now." He then started laughing. "But first I want to laugh."

Everyone could not believe how he so easily got hit with the girls color traps. Now being controlled by her.

Luffy was laughing and couldn't stop he looked at his sister and friends. He had to save them. He started walking towards them while laughing. He pulled back his fist while laughing and looking at his crew. He had to save them he could not let them die. He couldn't let his sister be hurt. Only for that moment for Usopp to run into Luffy smudging the paint.

Alice looked down at her brother. "Come on Luffy hurry up and save us!" she yelled at him. He nodded and went to send a punch at the candle wax pumpkin top. Only for him to be targeting the red paint on the ground. Then she quickly turned the yellow on his back into green and was soon drinking tea with Miss. Goldenweek.

Alice groaned and yelled at her brother to help them.

"Alice it is no point yelling! You know with his simple mind he is not going to break free." Nami said sighing.

"MY BROTHER IS NOT SIMPLE MINDED!" She yelled at Nami glaring at her. She look down casted and sighed knowing Nami was right. Even Gramps would be trapped. Alice was soon coughing and while holding the pose she had. She could not move any more. She looked to see that Nami and ViVi were completely covered in wax. She glanced at Zoro seeing him smirking as he was covered completely. "Luffy help me.." Alice said letting out barley a whisper.

Luffy was drinking tea muttering "This is good tea…" He turned hearing his sister saying that.. When he saw she completely covered. Luffy screamed thinking that she was dyeing. He thought of all the times she would jump into the water to save him, when they where younger she would push Luffy out of the way of Gramps love fist when he was hurt. She was always smiling at him happy to have family. "You know Luffy deep down, I feel like having a family, having Sabo, Ace and you as brothers is a dream come true. You all love me and care for me. I will do what ever is in my power to make sure I never lose any of you. And Gramps too." Luffy thought of all his other crew member seeing them laughing and smiling. Then it fell back onto Alice thinking he was losing her, Luffy let his head fall back and started yelling sending a huge blast of Haki out. Having Miss Golden week to fall out cold, as Mr. Five and Miss Valentine ran into the clearing and right in the blast. They were also knocked out cold. Luffy turned hearing Carue and Usopp run into the clearing. "Lets get them free Usopp.

Usopp smirked "about time Captain." He said watching Luffy send a punch at the statue of wax and knocking over the pumpkin made of wax.

...

Alice felt the ability to move all a sudden then the heat of the fire. She quickly jumped out seeing Mr. 5 about to explode while holding Usopp. She smirked with her fist glowing red she landed a punch on him blasting him into the path of Zoro. Who was on fire and looked at him smirking as the fire swords not only cut but burned Mr. Five.

Usopp smiled looking at her, "thanks Alice.. Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine had just woken back up. And I Great warrior of the sea am just a bit tired."

Alice looked to Zoro who was walking over in pain. "Zoro how is your Ankles?"

He laughed, "Just need some sleep, and I will be ok. What about you Alice he kicked you in your ribs are you ok?" He asked worried about her.

"Just sore I will be alright." Alice smiled and yawned only to fall asleep at the moment having her narcolepsy kicking in on her. As she fell to the ground not moving.

Nami and Vivi where running over to her worried. Luffy noticed she was sleeping and was laughing.

.0.o.0

Alice woke up to seeing giant fish eating them. She yawned and heard Usopp and Luffy yelling straight ahead. Alice was shocked when the fish cut into two by giants. She listen to Nami say how they had a good wind and everyone can go off to do what they want. Alice went over to work out and meditate to work on her power and figuring out her devil fruit.

Zoro looked down at her, "Alice what are you doing?"

"Working on my powers."

"How are you doing that?"

She looked at him sighing, "well I always had these dreams and they would get flashes of different ability's I just modify it."

Zoro smirked, but his face turned stoic. He sat down next to her. "How are your ribs?"

Alice looked at him "they are fine." She said smiling.

"No their not.. I heard the crack we need to get you to a doctor."

"Zoro I am a fast healer."

"Alice after we drop Vivi off I am telling Luffy. You have until then to tell him. I know if I had a sibling I would want to hear it from them and not someone else."

Zoro had walked away leaving Alice in thought.

.0.o.0.

Alice was expecting for their travel to Alabasta to be fast but Nami had fallen ill. She was in bed and the climate starting to get colder. She walked into the bedroom seeing Nami laying there in bed. Everyone was worried since no one had skills as a doctor. She sat down next to Nami and told Luffy to go outside. "I brought her some soup and water. Luffy, Sanji has just finished Lunch."

"Ok sweet, keep an eye on her."

Nami looked over barley able to open her eyes. "Hi Luffy."

Alice laughed, "wrong twin… It's me Alice… I hope I still don't look like him." She put the soup down and the water. She helped Nami sit up. She took the soup that was more broth. She told Sanji to make Nami food that would give her strength. She started to help her eat. Nami had only half of it and able to drink a little. Alice went and got a cold wash cloth and put it on the back of her neck. And took another and a ice pack putting it on her forehead. Vivi and Sanji both walked in. "Hey Alice how is she doing?"

"She isn't that good. We need to keep her fever down. And make sure she is getting fluids into her. Make light meals for her at the moment and a lot of vitamins. Oh and orange juice. I wish I knew what was wrong with her. We need to find her a doctor soon. Because it will just get worse. "

Sanji nodded and went to take Alice spot so she could go and eat. The day went on and Alice ended up taking a long meditation. Luffy would keep asking her to spar with her which she turn down making claims so he wouldn't fight. Alice knew he know something was off the moment he saw her fight.

It was starting to get late and Vivi and Sanji were getting ready to drop anchor. "What you doing?" Alice asked walking over.

Vivi looked up at her "Well with out Nami we can't sail at night."

"Yes we can and we can't waste time waiting. I know how to follow the stars and navigate that way. We will be fine I just need one other person on watch with me so it will be safe."

"How do you know to sail by the stars?" Vivi asked looking at the girl. She could have sworn she was some times just like her brother and could only fight.

Alice smiled about to tell them were she learned it when Luffy answered for her.

"Shanks showed her how. I think it is boring.."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Luffy you know I have always known the starts fairly well." She said trying not to blush thinking back on Shanks teaching her.

…

Alice was walking by herself, and Luffy was hanging out with some of the pirates. She was walking out to the docks and looked up at the sky smiling. She did not notice Shanks walking up to her.

"Hey Alice what are you doing out here?"

"Looking at the stars." She said smiling at him while swinging her feet over the edge of the dock."

He smiled warmly at the her, "I asked your brother if he wanted to join but he said it was to boring."

"Hmmm well he some times wants to watch but not that often." She said turning around looking at him.

Shanks sat down next to her, "would you like to know their names."

"Names?" She said looking up at him.

Shanks smiled at her, "yeah each star has a name. Come on I know a better view then this. And I will teach you about the stars."

Shanks helped Alice up and took her up in the crows nest and smiled as he pulled Alice in his lap. "Alright see those three stars. They never move, they are always in the same place. Now if you need to follow a course straight follow that group of stars. Now if you see that group of stars my old captain told me a story about them. Stories say that there was a man who had eaten a devil fruit. He gained the ability to fly. Now with this new found power he went around the world destroy villages and killing people. Now this man fell in love with a woman. She had eaten the devil fruit of the eagle. They meet and they fell deeply in love with each other. But they couldn't be together. Because her father thought him to be a cruel man and would not let the man marry his daughter."

Shanks smiled at her as she was looking up at him, "So he changed his way and started to help people. To show the father he had changed his ways. Now when ever any one called for help, he fly off to help the person."

"What happen Shanks?" Alice asked worried.

"Well the story goes that the young woman heard from another person her love had been killed in action saving another village. She tried to live on but couldn't she turned into a bird and flew off into the night sky. She keep flying as high as she could. Until she turned into the stars. The lady was up in sky was all alone and did not know her love had still lived, she was in the skies weeping for the lose of her love. When the man came to look for her he could not find her. He looked every were. That was till he looked to the sky and saw her as the stars weeping over his death." Alice was looking at Shanks she was hanging onto every work he said. "He used his powers to fly to her. But couldn't make it. He was separated from his love. The clouds and the wind took pity on the man and helped him. When he reached his love he too had been turned into stars now. And both of them rejoiced joining each other and now dance in the heavens." She looked at the stars but after looking for awhile she could see the shape of a couple dancing.

"Shanks that is a really nice story." She said smiling. Shanks ruffled her hair. Causing her to giggle. That night she fell asleep on Shanks chest as he was telling her stories about different stars.

"Alice you are something special kid." He smiled down at the child.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you are enjoying the story... Please let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Zoro was sitting in the crows nest wrapped up in blankets freezing only to hear someone climbing up. "Hey want a warm drink?"

Zoro saw a hot chocolate in her hand. "Thanks. How are you holding up?" He asked taking the drink from her.

She looked out at the horizon, then to the stars. "Doing ok. It hurts a lot more but I should be fine. When we see a doctor I will talk to them to have them help me out. But first is Nami who we need to worry about."

Zoro looked out at the horizon. "Vivi said we should be close to an island."

"I hope so." Alice was sitting on the edge of the crows nest. He noticed she finally changed into jeans and a green hoodie.

"Well I need to go change course we are drifting to much."

Zoro stood up and dropped the blanket on her, "I will do it. You stay here and just yell at me what to do."

That was how it ended up being that night. Alice would be watching the stars and once and awhile calling out orders for Zoro to change directions.

Early morning Sanji and Usopp where up and about Luffy came running outside standing next to Usopp. While Alice had just gone inside to put some warmer clothes on. Sanji was talking to Alice, "thank you so much Alice my Dear." He said doing his noodle dance. "Because of you we didn't lose any travel time."

Alice smiled at Sanji. "I need to go get something warmer on Sanji." She said while wearing her light green hoodie and jeans.

"You see any doctors yet?" Luffy was yelling out.

Zoro looked down at Luffy. "Hey guys what do you think of people standing on water?"

Alice was shaking her head and seeing Sanji freaking out. "Sanji go make Nami some soup and get some for the rest of the crew and lots and lots of bacon please. Another thing I need a bucket of snow and Ice. Warm water and cold water.

Vivi looked up "what for?"

"Nami fever is getting high we have to keep it down. Same time she needs to be clean if not it could cause other problems."

Sanji nodded and was about to walk off when the ship started to shake extremely bad. Sanji picked up Nami's bed with his leg to keep it from shaking. Vivi ended up falling over into Alice knocking her down. Both girls were tangled together when the ship stopped shaking. "VIVI ALICE you are in charge!" Sanji said running up the stairs. Alice took the time to change into some warmer clothes. Soon her and Vivi came out to see the end of Luffy's fight. Alice came walking up to see all the men knocked out on the ground.

"Can we get them off the ship. We need to get moving and now." She put her hands on her hips.

Luffy smirked with Usopp for the men not off already, well they where swimming back to there ship now.

Alice then tossed her brother a hoodie. "Luffy put this on before you get sick. Sanji go watch Nami. I will get some things needed to take care of her. Then you can cook."

"Yes Alice dear." He started to spin and dance annoyingly.

Alice walked into the kitchen getting warm water then a pot. She also grabbed some towels and went and filled the pot with snow. Walking in she heard her brother say "we should cover her in water."

That moment Sanji and Vivi kicked him into the wall "you moron."

Alice looked at them. "Sanji, Luffy out now. And Luffy was right, same time not. But in this case we can't be sure."

Vivi raised her eye brow, "When we where younger one of the people who raised us got really sick. They started to get a fever so high everyone thought he would die. So the doctor had us changing out cold wash clothes to help drop his fever. We ended up having to put him in a cold bath. While my brothers, and me ran back and forth from the stream to keep getting water. But this." She said having Vivi help her with Nami, getting her cleaned up. Alice was thinking back when one of the bandits was sick. Luffy and Ace had escaped from helping out while she was forced to help get him better. The other two had joined her once the bandit was close to death and he was put in an ice bath. Luffy ended up thinking baths could cure everything for months. "This…." She was raising Nami's shirt when she saw the mark on her stomach… Alice paled she knew it was bad. And Vivi was looking to and paled.

"I have never seen something like this."

"Which is why we need a doctor and soon."

"We need to tell the others" Vivi said getting up.

"Vivi they know she is sick… I will talk to Luffy. You stay here and watch over her." Alice said while putting an ice pack on Nami's forehead. "When Sanji gets here make sure she drinks lots of water and eats. Other wise her body can't function right to fight off what she has."

Alice held her ribs as she walked out side seeing Luffy shoveling snow. "Luffy I need to talk to you."

Zoro watched as Alice walked out of the cabin to call Luffy over. The twins where huddling together. "Luffy there is a mark on Nami's stomach what ever is making her sick… I think that has something to do with it. When we get there we need to get her to a doctor and fast. Also we need to tell the doctor this that way they will know to look there. "

Luffy nodded looking at her. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Alice stood up and smiled "Besides Nami being sick everything is fine."

"Then why haven't you been training? I know you and you work out every day sis. And you been even more strange since before little garden you are not sick are you?" Luffy asked her worried.

"No Luffy I am just worried and tired. Trust me everything is fine."

Luffy gave his sister a hug. She was wincing but Luffy couldn't see. "You need to take care of your self. Go look after Nami. It is starting to get dark again."

Alice nodded and Luffy let go. Looking around she noticed it wasn't snowing anymore. That was when Sanji yelled he could see land. It was good since it would be night fall in a couple of hours.

Everyone was running around getting things ready.

.0.o.0.

As the Going Merry entered the Drum territory, they where ambushed in one of the channels they come into to dock, by men armed with guns. Everyone but Nami was on the deck looking at the people who looked exceptionally hostile.

"PIRATES THAT IS CLOSE ENOUGH!" An imposing man walked forward. He had slicked black hair and a goatee. Wearing a long white fur-lined green tunic and has armor plates on his arms. Dalton looked at the Pirates. "Your Kind is not welcomed here. So leave now." That was when they noticed about a hundred men pointing guns at them.

Luffy looked up at them. "We have a person on our crew is sick."

Alice also looked up at them. "We only came here for a doctor."

"We won't fall for that trick." One man yelled at them.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Another yelled. Men keep yelling at them and threating to fire upon them.

Sanji groaned, "just great they really hate our guts. And we've only just met, too."

"GET OUT OF HERE! Leave this island." A man said pointing his gun at him and fired at Sanji.

Usopp looked at everyone, "They're shooting!"

Sanji glared at him and started to move "That is a big mistake." He said and started to move.

Alice looked to see the scared man pointing and ran forward putting her body in front of Sanji and Vivi taking the bullet. The bullet hit her right in the shoulder. Blood was coming down her arm. 'Fuck why did I do that.' She though reaching to her shoulder. She was already injured and now much worse.

"ALICE! VIVI!" Shouts from all the crew was yelled.

"ALICE, Alice are you ok!" Vivi said running to check on her.

The men up on the cliffs looked worried. Dalton was surprised to see the girl take the hit. "I am fine we are here for Nami not me. Now lets get her help." She turned to the men on the snow cliffs. "Please our friend is sick and dying. If we don't get her medical attention she will die. Please help us. We promise we are not here to cause problems."

Luffy saw this and a memory of Ace and Alice getting manors taught by Makino flashed in his mind. He bowed next to his sister hearing the dripping of her blood onto the deck of the ship. "Please help us. Please!" Luffy said.

Luffy watched as Vivi got into a bowing position, and looked to Dalton. "In that case, we won't land here! But could you please bring a Doctor here? Our friend is very sick and dying. We need a doctor other wise she will die. Please I beg you! Please help us!" Vivi lowered her head while bowing. Looking up Vivi mutter to Luffy. Vivi this comment has Anne glaring at the girl. "You're not fit to be captain, Luffy. Not everything can be fixed by starting a fight! If you start a fight here, what will happen to Nami."

"Get off this island now and leave."

"We need a doctor one of our members is very sick." Vivi said looking at them.

"Sure that's it." One of the men responded to the pirates.

Luffy who was bowing got on his knees and bowed down to the men with their guns pointed at them and lowered his head. "Please help us. Our friend will die with out help. We need a doctor we will stay here and you can bring one. She will die without help."

Dalton looked down at them "Gather the person who is sick, and everyone else who is coming to shore you can follow me."

Luffy looked at everyone, Vivi, Sanji, and Usopp stepped forward. Alice smiled holding her shoulder. "Luffy I will slow you down. Get Nami help first. "

Sanji turned to Alice "but you should come as well, you are hurt."

Alice laughed. "I am fine don't worry about me. Watch." Her hand glowed blue and the bullet dislodged it's self and flew out of her shoulder into her bloody hand.

Zoro stepped foreword, "Luffy if she gets worse I will bring her to the village."

Luffy nodded "Sanji go get Nami." He went to go get warm and soon was on his way with the others.

"Alice you should have gone with them." Vivi started to say.

"Nami is dying I don't want the doctor to be worried about me when they should be just thinking of Nami. It is important Nami is ok first. And all the time is spent on her." She then sent a hard glare at Vivi "you better say sorry to my brother as well. I don't know why you can get off saying that to him. If I was in his spot and they had hurt one of my brothers I would have made them pay. But he was bowing before you. Yes he is quick to fight, but he is the only reason we are helping you in the first place. Yes we are friends now. But he is the Captain and we all follow his orders."

Alice walked off leaving Vivi there to think.

"You are strange you know that Alice." Zoro said having heard everything.

Alice smiled "You hungry."

Zoro shook his head. "I should train."

"Ok meat it is… And some rum for you as well."

After letting them on the island, Dalton, their unofficial leader took them to his house, where they talked. First he told them about the doctor and her usual visits. Then Dalton mentioned the recent raid by a group of pirates, the reason for the people's hostile behavior.

Soon after that Sanji and Luffy left with Nami to climb the mountain to get to the doctor.

…

Alice walked out of the kitchen with a stack of meat cooked, there was two cups of drinks also on the tray her right arm was holding. Since she found moving her left arm was extremely hard. "Hey Zoro, food is ready." She smiled looking around only to see no one on the ship. "Strange I was sure that Carue was staying… Now where is Zoro." She put the food and drinks down on a barrel. Same time grabbing some meat for herself. "ZORO!" On that yell she noticed a strange round ship near by and some men walking up. She looked at them while the men where shouting at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE PIRATE!"

"Looking for a doctor, what's it to you?"

"SIR WE FOUND THE PIRATES!" One of them men yelled.

Alice glared at him finished her meat. And threw a bone at his head "WHAT THE!"

"Hey you get away from Merry." She said cracking her knuckles.

The men pointed guns at her which she dodged the bullets and jumped down and started to fight them. Only having a harder time with her ribs, and now shoulder messed up. She glared at the one she just punched who was now floating in the air without his weapon.

"Oh and who are you?" Wapol asked her smiling.

"Name is Alice D Monkey. Now if you would please leave to go do what you want. I will leave you be."

He laughed "Girly I am King of this island-" He was ranting and raving about how he was the ruler of the kingdom. Alice was so bored she picked her nose.

"THE NERVE OF THAT GIRL! BEING SO UNLADY LIKE INFRONT OF HER KING!"

Alice rolled her eyes looking at the man. "Wapal- no… Wepeie… No that is not it… Wapol right… Look I am not from this country and I don't have a king. Only King I will ever have will be once my brother becomes King of the Pirates. So how is it you think you have the right to boss me around."

"ATTACK HER!" Wapol yelled getting angry.

One of his men was watching her fight and ran back scared "Sir she is to powerful for us."

Wapol at the time was watching how strong she was and smiled. "Yes she is, make sure she isn't killed. I would like to have her as my bride. She is strong and will give me a strong Prince… Then she will be our slave." He said and started to laugh.

"Right away sir." His two henchmen yelled and went off to fight Alice.

Alice kicked another man in the face only to be dodging an arrow. She looked up her ribs where killing her and making it hard to breath.

"Look what we have here." She heard one say. She couldn't make them out but turning to attack them she slipped in the snow and fell to her knees seeing the blood on the ground.

'Dam it… I have lost to much blood from being shot, and ribs being broke doesn't make it any easier.' She saw black with was clouding her vision.

…

Zoro had soon come back to the ship once all the men where gone and Alice been taken. He looked around wondering where she went. That was when he noticed the food left on the deck. He went to the other side of the ship and was easy to see someone been hurt. "Shit!" He ran and grabbed his shoes and quickly grabbed his swords. While following the blood trail. Not only did he run into a crazy old woman he ended up having to deal with the avalanche.

"Usopp hurry up we need to get to the village."

Zoro sat up to see Vivi and looked at the other man. He looked familiar but different.

Usopp who's face was swollen three times bigger looked at Zoro and pointed "Did you leave Alice alone on the ship."

"USOPP!" He fell back in the snow.. And jumped up "Man I am cold.. Alice… I have to find her."

"What happen?" Vivi asked worried.

"I went to train a bit she said she was ok and was going to make something to eat. Well something happen and she is missing. I was following a trail of blood."

Vivi thought a moment "Which way where you headed?"

"Not sure." Zoro said looking around.

By this time all where heading back to the village. Only to help the villagers out. Then started heading to the castle.

….

Chopper's eyes suddenly widened in horror.

"What is it?" Doctorine asked.

"It's Wapol!" he told her. "I smell Wapol. He's here!"

After a few minutes, at the entrance …

Luffy was outside waiting as Wapol and his men appeared on top of the mountain and in front of the castle.

"MAHAHAHAHA! Drum Castle! As amazing as it was when I left!" Wapol laughed. "Time to retake my throne!" he said Chess noticed something on top of the castle.

"Lord Wapol! Up on top of the castle!" Chess said. Wapol looked up to see a pirate flag with cherry blossoms on it waving in the wind on top of the castle.

"What?! Where's Drum Kingdom's flag?!" Wapol demanded.

"I've already burned that rag." Kureha said as she walked outside the castle with Chopper next to her.

"Dr. Kureha! What have you done with my castle" Wapol asked as Luffy, Chopper and Doctorine stepped from the building.

Sanji had been told by Luffy to protect Nami. Because Luffy had found out he was still hurt and wanted him to get better.

Wapol looked as something had dawn on him. "Dr. Kureha!" Wapol shouted. "The last doctor in my doctor hunt! Now I can finally be rid of you!"

"Drum Kingdom's dead!" Kureha said as she grinned at Wapol. "There's been too much suffering and misery under your rule. Now leave."

"Drum Kingdom dead?!" Wapol said before laughing. "MAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh! The only death around here will be yours! And you annoying friend next to you with the annoying Straw Hat!"

"You know this guy?" Kureha asked as she lifted her glasses and looked at Luffy only to see Sanji walking out.

"Something like that." Sanji said as he lit up a cigarette. "He was some stupid pirate that ambushed us out at sea. Didn't do much since our Captain sent him flying almost immediately. Then Alice our first mate told us to get rid of his men even if it meant throwing them overboard."

Luffy looked at Sanji, "Go inside and watch over Nami. She can't go anywhere and needs to be looked after."

Sanji was looking at Luffy and nodded heading inside the castle heading to Nami's room.

"Don't ignore us!" Chess shouted.

"Now, to reclaim my throne!" Wapol said before laughing as he stared up at his castle, not noticing Luffy had appeared in front of him and punch him in the face.

"WAPOL-SAMA!" Chess and Kuromarimo shouted as they dove after Wapol and grabbed his legs before he fell off the mountain.

"That...was close." Wapol said as the others stared at what happened.

"I didn't even see him move." Kureha said in actual surprise as Chopper gapped at Luffy.

"It isn't your castle anymore, Wapol. Just leave." Dr. Kureha told him. He scowled in anger.

"I'm going to destroy that damn flag!" Wapol announced. Somehow, using the abilities of his Baku Baku no mi, he spawned a cannon from his body and fired.

Luffy had moved before anyone knew it. As the cannonball neared him, Luffy muttered his usual word. The cannonball crashed into his stomach bouncing away.

Wapol laughed only to not hear the explosion, his laugh abruptly stopped. Kureha and Chopper then noticed that Luffy wasn't near them.

'Where did he go?' they thought to themselves.

"Straw Hat!" Wapol yelled in anger. "Why did you protect that flag?"

The doctor duo looked up and noticed a completely undamaged flag as well as a completely undamaged Luffy in front of it.

'When did he get there?' Chopper thought. Wapol then fired again, gaining the same result.

"You can't destroy this flag, Big Mouth." Luffy announced.

'Big Mouth?!' Chopper thought with wide-eyes.

"I don't know what this flag stands for, but I know what every pirate stands for! It's a symbol of conviction!" Luffy told him.

"So you protect another's flag but not your own crew mate."

Luffy was glaring at him not knowing what he was talking about. Then he noticed as his sister was being spit out of Wapol's big mouth. She fell to the snowy ground tied up and easy to see she was in a lot of pain as she woke up from the impact to the ground. They would have heard her scream out in pain but her mouth was gaged. Wapol lifted her up while leaning in close to her smiling "She is very fine and will make a good bride. I will force her to have my heir then make her my slave."

"I say the way she landed and her screams of pain.. Her ribs are broken. And if not treated soon she will die."

Luffy froze at hearing that and the doctor nodded seeing his reaction "Oh, Straw Hat boy is that your sister? Oh, twin by the look of things. Such a pity she doesn't have long to live from the looks of things."

Alice tried as hard as she could to stay awake and help her brother but just couldn't do it. The Two ministers had left to help Wapol in the fight. Only for Chopper to intercept them and show Luffy just what he could do by transforming into all his forms.

Luffy then entered the fight he was amazed at Choppers ability but he needed to save his sister.

A fuming Wapol, who took a step back.

"Listen, Mugiwara!" he told Luffy in an angry, but controlled tone. "I'm the king of this island! You have no right to do this to me."

"Really?!" Luffy asked with his voice steeled. " I don't think they want you to be Kin…. And after what you done to Alice I've decided you won't be king anymore, Big Mouth!"

"What?" Wapol asked in an irritated voice. "You can't do that!" He yelled back at Luffy getting angry.

"After what you did to Chopper and what you did to my sister. You don't deserve it."

"What are you going to be king now?"

Luffy laughed and glared right back at Wapol "I will be King of the Pirates."

"You can't do that, Mugiwara! Listen! Drum Kingdom is a member kingdom of the world government. If you do this, the Government WILL take action."

Luffy laughed.

"I'm wanted for 30,000,000 Beli, Big Mouth. Don't care." He told him.

_'30,000,000 Beli?'_ both Chopper and Doctorine repeated in their minds.

"Now leave!" Luffy ordered, but the fallen king wouldn't go that easily. He tried to punch Luffy, but he avoided. Then he pulled back his fist. Luffy glared at the man with so much anger his fist turned black for a brief moment as he sent his fist flying at the past king.

He announced. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol."

Luffy watched as the King fly off in the distance. He smiled seeing Chopper had taken care of the other men. He then ran over to his sister picking her up gently and they where all running inside.

A bit later, after everyone arrives …

Alice groaned opening her eyes she looked around to see Nami in a bed. "Girly you both are lucky to be alive. Your ribs where close to piercing your lung, it would have killed you. You will not be loud to fight for at lest six months."

Nami was worried Alice was one of there strongest fighters."

"I have to fight my brother needs me. My crew mates will need me. I can't sit in a hospital bed for six months."

"Sorry you don't have a devil fruit in you. They heal faster so you will have to wait."

Alice paused "If I eat one?"

"Depends what you have you could be cured in a week a day who knows."

"Now I gave you medicine you will what up in Chopper's care so be careful."

That moment Zoro walked in with Sanji as Alice was falling asleep. "Zoro grab Alice. Sanji I need some help" The men moved so they could get off this island.

"… I just wanted to thank you. For all you've done for us today." Chopper said nervously. He noticed Zoro, Sanji and the girls with them. Zoro was caring Alice in a bridal style.

"What are you saying? Come with us!" Luffy told him.

"I can't!" he told him. "You're a human and I'm a monster reindeer and-"

"SHUT UP!" Luffy interrupted, raising hands in the sky. "LET'S GO!"

Chopper couldn't help but cry uncontrollably. Only this time, the tears were tears of joy. He has found his nakama he found friends, and a family. This is his Nakama.

Alice did not wake till they where sailing away and she saw the giant cherry tree from the frozen island. She smiled and saw the crew was no where she got up and walked to her things. 'I am going somewhere dangerous my injuries have made it worse for my crew mates. I trust the others to Save me or Luffy if we fall into the ocean. Good bye swimming.' She smiled and took a large bite out of the greenish fruit.

Everyone heard a fit of coughing and worried about Alice all walking into the room to stop when they saw her.

A/N: I know it has been a bit. Any way I hope you enjoyed it. Thinking of adding the movies and filler arcs let me know if there is any you would like to see. Next chapter might have a brother showing up. I hope you like this and I will also be posting a link to my art page. Please go and look at it. I will be posting a lot of art this summer on it.

Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
